The Zirdins
by Hailey Russell
Summary: While doing a little legwork for the Asgard SG1 runs into some problems and meets a new race.
1. Default Chapter

Part One

The Legend of the Zirdins

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Stargate universe belongs to me.

AN: I haven't felt much like writing anything lately, but I thought I'd try to get back into this story and that would start the flow again. Happy Holidays.

Daniel couldn't take it any more. He spun around and punched Jack.

Jack staggered back, blood pouring from his nose.

Sam gasped.

Jack swiped at his nose then stepped forward. "Grab your gear," he ordered through clenched teeth. "Carter, you and Teal'c get everything packed up and home."

"But, sir-"

At the doorway, Jack paused long enough to say, "Carter! Just do it."

Sam looked down and muttered. "Yes, sir."

Daniel stood staring at the blood on his knuckles.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said with quiet concern.

Daniel came back to reality and hastily gathered his gear.

* * *

"It's SG-1's IDC, sir," Sergeant Davis informed Hammond.

"Something else must have happened," Hammond said worried. "Get a medical team down here," he ordered as he left the control room.

By the time Daniel reached the gate, Jack was standing ramrod by the DHD, his nose no longer bleeding.

Daniel stopped a few feet away and looked nervously at him.

Without looking at Daniel, Jack pointed to the wormhole.

Daniel slowly walked past him, not daring to look at him directly. On the other side, he walked silently off the ramp and just stood there.

Jack followed and stood silently beside him.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked as Dr. Fraiser and two medics entered.

"We had a disagreement," O'Neill spat.

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked around the room, at Hammond, then at the ground and hugged himself.

Hammond waited a few more seconds, but it was clear he had gotten all the explanation he was going to get at this point.

"His nose is broken, sir," Janet informed Hammond.

"I coulda told you that," Jack snarled.

"Get him to the infirmary," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir." She nodded to one of the medics who took Jack's arm to lead him out.

"I don't need any help," Jack barked.

"Yes, sir." The medic kept his distance as he followed Jack out.

"What about you, Daniel?" Janet asked scanning him for injuries. "Daniel?" she prodded when he didn't answer.

Hammond studied the still unresponsive man. "Dr. Jackson?"

"He seems to be-." Janet stopped as she held up Daniel's hand and spotted the blood on his knuckles.

"Let's get him to the infirmary too," Hammond said noting the blood.

"I-I hit him," Daniel said quietly as Janet and another medic led him away.

"What the hell happened?" Hammond mused aloud as he followed.

* * *

"They're both highly agitated. Other than that and Colonel O'Neill's broken nose, they're fine," Janet explained.

Hammond studied the two men sitting on opposite beds. Jack was glaring at Daniel. Daniel looked both apologetic and worked up.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"He punched me!" Jack exploded standing and taking a step toward Daniel.

"You wouldn't listen to me," Daniel said defensively as he too stood.

"You weren't listening to _me_," Jack shouted.

Janet moved quickly between them. She held a hand in front of each of them hoping to stop them as they advanced on each other.

"You try taking orders from someone who never agrees with you!" Daniel shouted back.

"You try giving orders to someone who constantly defies you!"

"That's enough!" Janet yelled. Lowering her voice but not her hands, she continued. "There are other patients in here who do not need to be disturbed."

"He started it," Jack accused.

"What?!" Daniel almost shouted. "You-."

"Gentlemen!" Janet said sternly.

"I want to know what happened on that planet," General Hammond said.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Janet cut him off. "Sir, if I may. They need time to cool off before they can give you a coherent explanation."

"Agreed. Colonel, I know you have paper work to catch up on. And Dr. Jackson I'm sure you have something you need to be working on. We'll try this again in the briefing room in half an hour." He turned to leave.

"You're sending us to our rooms, sir?" Jack asked incredulously.

Hammond turned back. "If you're going to act like children, I'm going to treat you like children." He pivoted and left.

* * *

Thirty-three minutes later, an out of breath Daniel rushed into the briefing room with a book and slid into the chair across from Jack.

"You're late," Jack pointed out.

"What the hell happened?" Hammond demanded, giving Daniel a disapproving look.

"You already know about the missing personnel, sir," Jack said.

"Just start from the beginning," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jack recounted the events leading to their unscheduled return without a single interruption from Daniel.

24 hours earlier

SG-1 stood in front of some ruins. They hadn't seen any people as of yet, and the ruins were their only discovery of anything so far. The other two teams hadn't reported anything either.

Thor had sent a message the day before with this planet's address. No explanation. Just the address, a symbol Daniel said represented Thor and another one that meant important. So there had to be something special about this planet. Apparently, the President agreed. It was bumped to the top of the list, and three teams were assigned for recon. _Surely, if the Asgard had meant to warn us to stay away, they would have said so in the note. Unless, they didn't want anyone who might intercept the note to know that they were warning us. _Hammond had acknowledged so, but said the Asgard could be trusted, and if they didn't want us on this planet, they would have found a way to say so.

_So here we are. Only two hours exploring, and I'm already bored. _He looked at his team. Teal'c was Teal'c. If he was bored, no one would know it. Carter and Daniel looked interested of course.

_Why do the Asgard think this planet is so hot?_ Jack wondered. _Technically, it _is_ hot. _He wiped sweat off the back of his neck. _But I'm sure they weren't recommending a vacation spot. Come on, Thor in a Speedo? _Jack shuddered. _Now Mary Steenburgen in-_

"Do we stop here or keep searching?" Sam asked.

_Or Carter?_

"Colonel?"

Jack sighed as he filed those images away for later. He'd need something to keep him busy when Daniel and Carter begged to explore longer. _Well, ruins are better than nothing. _"Ok, kids. Let's check it out."

"I don't know, Jack. The sign might say 'Keep Out.' or 'Danger'."

"Since when do you follow directions?" Jack joked. "We may have _finally _stumbled on something that might give us a clue as to what Thor wants us to find. Besides, most condemned buildings have warning signs in front of them. We'll just be extra careful. First sign of trouble, we leave. And nobody goes anywhere alone," he added looking pointedly at Daniel who was hovering in the doorway, already too engrossed to pay attention.

"This building must have been of great importance," Teal'c said with a twinge of awe.

"How do you figure?" Jack asked. "Daniel!"

"Sorry," Daniel muttered stepping back outside.

"Its immensity," Teal'c answered noting the dust raining from the doorway onto Daniel's bandana-covered head.

"Yeah, it was probably a gathering place," Daniel said. "Are we going in or what?"

"Let me guess, a religious gathering place," Jack said as he joined Daniel in the doorway and scanned the narrow entryway with his flashlight.

"It doesn't really look like any religious building I've ever seen."

"Well, what d'ya know?" Jack quipped stepping inside with Daniel hot on his heels. He purposely stopped so that Daniel ran into him.

Daniel sighed.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"It appears to be some sort of communal building," Teal'c said peering through the doorway on the other side of the entryway. There were doorways opening onto smaller rooms on either side of a very long corridor with stairs near the other end leading to a second floor.

"I think you're right, Teal'c." Daniel groaned as Teal'c put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going further.

"A commune, huh? So we should keep our eyes peeled for peace signs and pipes."

"I really hate it when you're bored," Daniel muttered.

Sam nodded her agreement as she pronounced, "Looks pretty safe, sir. No indication of an imminent cave-in."

"Ok, let's move out. Or move in," Jack added ignoring the groans that followed.

Two hours later

"SGs 9 and 11 found nothing of significance," Jack informed his team as he entered the largest room of the building. Other than a few broken benches against one wall and the writing covering the entire back wall, the room was bare. "Everybody's on the way here. Can you read any of this, Daniel?"

"I recognize a symbol here and there. But they're all different."

"What do you mean?" Jack settled himself on the dirt floor beside Sam, who was carefully arranging her samples.

"Well, this one looks like a derivation of Latin. This one might be Greek. This whole section looks like-"

"I get the picture. Is that gonna be a problem?'

Daniel looked at him incredulous that he didn't realize the obvious. Jack shrugged and spread his hands.

"Well, if I can't figure out which one language this is written in, I won't know how to properly translate it," Daniel said.

"Oh. Well, you'll figure it out. Hammond said we can take all the time we need."

"Thanks. I think."

"This symbol looks familiar," Teal'c said.

"Which one?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c pointed.

"It's not Goa'uld is it?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

"It is not."

"Then what is it?" Jack asked.

"I cannot recall."

"It'll come to you," Jack assured him.

When the other teams arrived, Jack sent SG-9 back to Earth. SG-11 would stay and work with Carter to make a thorough search for any hidden technologies in and around the building. Teal'c was helping Daniel organize the symbols they each recognized into groups based on the language they resembled. Jack busied himself by setting up camp.

"This is so frustrating," Daniel said reluctantly joining the others for dinner.

"Don't let it overwhelm you," Sam advised. "This building is huge. It'll take us a couple of days to get through it. More if we find something. _When_ we find something," she revised at Jack's look. "So take your time."

"You can't hog Teal'c though," Jack said. "I need him to help me protect all you scientists." Jack wrinkled his nose and glanced around the group. "Damn. Teal'c, you and I are the only sane ones here."

* * *

Things were running smoothly so far this morning. So Jack was extremely nervous.

He made the rounds for the fifth time since breakfast. First, Carter and Captain Morris. They were two rooms down from the last place he'd left them and still hadn't found anything. Moving on to Captain Franklin and Drs. Peterson and Brown. They were huddled over something.

"Good timing, Colonel," Dr. Peterson said. "Could you take these to Dr. Jackson? This symbol matches one I saw on that wall earlier. It might help him."

"Sure," Jack said taking the rock – this one really was a rock or at least it looked like a rock – and other fragments the man handed him. "That's what I'm here for," he grumbled as he headed back to the main room.

"Hey, Danny, got some rocks for you to play with."

"Artifacts," Daniel corrected absently as he took the pile as if Jack were offering him a cold beer on a hot afternoon. "Actually, this one is a rock. Where'd you get these?"

"I knew it." Jack raised a victorious fist. "Franklin's group found 'em. Thought they might help. One of the symbols matches one on the wall."

"This one," Daniel said holding the rock up to the wall. "Teal'c, this is one of yours."

"Have you remembered where you saw these guys yet?"

"I have, O'Neill. Master Bra'tac once gave me a book containing many old Jaffa legends and the history of an ancient culture on Chulak."

"Really?" Jack asked genuinely interested.

"Indeed."

"So, this book…Do you still have it?"

"It is in my quarters at the SGC."

"Colonel O'Neill!" Dr. Peterson shouted over Jack's radio.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Brown's gone."

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances.

"Say again."

"Dr. Brown has disappeared, sir," Captain Franklin clarified.

"Where are you?"

"One room down from the one we found the artifacts in, sir."

"Stay where you are. We'll be there in a minute. Carter, did you copy that?"

"Yes, sir."

"You and Morris meet us there."


	2. Frustration Abounds

"We were moving our equipment to search this room," Franklin explained. "Jerry, Dr. Brown went in first and just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Jack asked. "Care to elaborate, Captain?"

"I can't, sir."

"Carter?"

"I'm not getting any energy readings. There don't appear to be any holes or traps in the floor. The dirt isn't disturbed anywhere except right inside the door. I can't explain it either, sir."

Jack sighed, took off his hat and raked a hand through his hair. "All right. Obviously, this room is off limits. We'll need to mark it somehow. All these damn rooms look alike."

"On it," Daniel said moving off toward the main room.

Jack opened his mouth to not so nicely remind Daniel of the standing order not to go off by himself, but Teal'c had already caught up to Daniel.

"If we're gonna stay here, we need to do something to prevent this from happening again," Jack told Carter and Franklin, "grab a rock or something useless and toss it into each room first. If the rock or whatever doesn't disappear, go ahead in. But be on hyper alert."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel and Teal'c came back with broken pieces of wood from the benches. They dug several small holes in front of the doorway and stood the fragments in the holes.

"Good." Jack nodded approvingly. "Franklin, you and Peterson continue with the search. Carter, I want you and Morris to figure out what happened here. If you need something from Earth, let me know. I'll take a list to Hammond when I hike to the gate for our scheduled contact."

"Yes, sir."

"So, we're staying?" Daniel asked. "I mean you said first sign of –"

"We're staying until we figure out what happened. In the meantime, we might as well keep searching."

"Um, sir, this sounds more like Dr. Peterson's area," Captain Morris said hesitantly indicating the room.

"Whatever. Just figure out what happened."

* * *

Four hours later

"Is there a problem, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel didn't answer. He looked back and forth between his notes and the wall. Shaking his head, he crossed something out and wrote something in the margin. He studied his notes again and frowned. "It's nothing," he finally answered.. "I just mistranslated something. I hope," he added under his breath.

Twenty minutes later, Sam shouted, "Colonel!"

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c ran up the stairs toward her as Franklin and Peterson ran up from the other direction.

"Franklin disappeared."

"What?!"

"He tossed in a rock. The rock was still there, so he went in. And disappeared."

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Peterson asked.

"I'd love to know," Jack said looking pointedly at Sam.

"I-I." She shook her head and shrugged.

Jack sighed. "Fall back to the main room. We'll-"

Daniel made a choking sound and hurried down the stairs and toward the building entrance.

"What the-? Main room," Jack ordered and sprinted after Daniel. "And mark off that room," he called over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" he called as he exited the building.

Daniel jumped. "I, uh, just wanted to do a little exploring. Maybe I can find something else to help me with this translation."

"Did you miss my latest memo? And the one before that about no one going off alone?"

"You want to know why Jerry and now Captain Franklin disappeared?"

"There's a hefty reward for the one who can tell me."

"You might want to rethink that reward."

"Huh?"

"If I can find something to help with the translation, I might be able to help you."

"I'd rather you stay here for the moment. Maybe later, you and Teal'c can explore."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Daniel snapped, turning away.

"Daniel, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing."

"Right. That's why you ran out and why you won't look at me."

"Maybe I don't find you attractive enough," Daniel tried to joke.

"Gee, thanks. But now you're avoiding the question. So, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Daniel."

"Just leave me alone. I need to think."

"Ok. You want to go for a walk. Let's go. I'll leave Carter in charge."

"I'd rather go alone."

"Not gonna happen, Daniel. Too much happens when you go off by yourself."

"I won't go very far. Just to that rock. You can watch me from here if you like."

"No."

"We haven't seen any indigenous people who could abduct or shoot me. I doubt there's a quantum mirror anywhere. Nor any princesses to save from committing suicide. Nor any Unas. Nor-"

"And thankfully no ship we're about to blow up for you to beam up to!" Jack countered hotly. "But none of that matters. You're not going off by yourself."

"Is that why you won't let me do anything lately?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!"

"Daniel, for the last time, what's buggin' you?"

"Nothing!" Daniel started to walk off.

Jack stepped into his path. "Unacceptable."

Daniel sighed and turned to walk in the opposite direction, but Jack grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "Answer me!"

Daniel didn't resist, so Jack let go of him and watched him walk off a few steps.

"Are you worried you're not gonna be able to figure this language out?" Jack asked somehow knowing that wasn't it. "I mean, I know you're under a lot of pressure here. What with the Asgard so keen on us finding something here. But-"

Suddenly, Daniel spun around and flung his arms out. "This must be perfect for you!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"You've been trying to get rid of me. Two people missing in ancient ruins ought to be good enough."

"I've been what?! Why would I do that?"  
"So I don't hinder the mission," Daniel spat.

"I'm not following you," Jack said trying to be patient. "And I think you're blowing things way out of proportion."

"You're the one who wants to blow this heap up!"

Jack was taken aback. "I want to…? I never said that," he said defensively.

"It's what you're thinking."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what you do," Daniel shouted. "Something or someone gets in your way, you blow 'em up!"

Jack strode over to Daniel and pointed a finger at him. "That ship was destroying that planet. With people on it," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, they were going to destroy a whole civilization. Newsflash, Jack. So were you!"

"We tried to work it out. They wouldn't listen!"

"_I_ got them to listen!"

"Yes, you did. And you almost got yourself killed in the process!"

"Who's process?!"

"I don't believe this," Jack walked off a few paces.

Daniel turned away and wrapped his arms around himself.

Jack took off his hat, ran a hand through his hair and put his hat back on. He looked up at the sky and silently counted to ten before slowly turning back to Daniel. "Ok, you and I obviously have issues."

Daniel snorted.

"But at the moment, we've got other pressing matters. Other people need us."

Daniel lowered his head. "Yeah, I know."

Jack walked back to Daniel. "Why did you run out?" he asked quietly.

Daniel bit his bottom lip. "I told you I'm having trouble with this translation, so everything I've translated so far is just an educated guess."

"Yeah. Do you think you might've translated something that could help?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly?" Jack asked not hiding his irritation.

"There's no way to be absolutely sure, but I think there's a warning on the wall."

"A warning against what? This place? Something in it maybe?"

"I, I don't know yet. I can't find a basis that incorporates all the symbols."

"When did you translate what _might _be a warning?"

Daniel ducked his head. "About half an hour ago."

Jack swallowed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I wasn't sure. I was hoping I was wrong."

"You still should have mentioned it."

"I know that, Jack," Daniel said defensively. "I don't need you to tell me it's my fault Franklin disappeared. I know it already."

"I'm not blaming you."

Daniel looked unconvinced. He lowered his head and added, "There could be a word that translates as 'god'."

"As in Goa'uld?"

"It's impossible to know for sure yet."

Jack sighed and thought for a moment. "Ok, let's go back inside."

Daniel reluctantly followed and listened as Jack explained his suspicion, noting that he left out when Daniel first became suspicious. "Under the circumstances, the best thing for us to do is pack up and head back to Earth where we'll-"

"What? Jack, we can't leave yet. You said we wouldn't leave until we found out what happened. I think the text on this wall will help, but it's massive. Besides, it can't all be a warning. Maybe the warning is part of something else. Another word I think I've translated is story or legend. The warning may be part of the legend."

"Daniel, you said yourself you can't be sure of anything yet."

"I know, but if I keep working on it-"

"You can do that from Earth where your resources are."

"Sir, I'd like to stay," Sam said when Daniel didn't immediately press on.

"What?" Jack asked becoming frustrated.

"Franklin and Morris found something that I'd like to study. They had already started an analysis. Sir, if we interrupt the scans now, we'll lose valuable data."

"If Sam stays, I'm staying," Daniel said defiantly.

Jack sighed. "Carter, how much longer is this analysis going to take?"

"I don't know, sir. A couple of hours at least."

"Ok, we'll stay until the scans are done. That's it. The scans finish, we move out,' he said firmly.

* * *

Two hours later

"Morris, how's that scan coming?" Sam asked. She was sitting on the bottom stair working on her laptop. There was definitely some sort of energy coming from the room to the left of the stairs. _Perhaps this is what the Asgard were so hot on finding. If only I_

_could get a consistent readout._ "Morris, I need that scan to finish the update. Morris?" Setting down her laptop, she glanced into the room Morris was supposed to be working in. There was no sign of Morris or the scanner anywhere. "Dr. Peterson?" Sam asked the man crouching at the top of the stairs busily studying readouts from the top level. "Is Captain Morris up there?"

Peterson glanced around. "Morris?" He got up and peeked into the nearest rooms. "He's not up here."

"Well, he's not down here either."

"Oh, no," Peterson said.

Sam sighed and reluctantly picked up her radio. "Colonel O'Neill, I think it happened again."

"Daniel, Teal'c, time to go."

"You did not locate Captain Morris?" Teal'c asked.

"Nope. Start packing."

"Jack-."

"Daniel, don't start."

"But we've made progress. We now believe that the warning is merely part of a legend."

"Is this legend going to help us determine why three people are missing?"

"I don't know. Maybe. That's why I need to finish. Based on what I know so far-"

"Daniel, we're not staying here to translate bedtime stories when people keep disappearing."

"But what I know so far might be-"

"You'll have to work with what you've got."

"Jack, will you just listen!"

"Sir," Sam said entering the room with Peterson. "There's a problem with-"

"Not now, Major."

"Oh, so you're just gonna blow her off too?" Daniel accused.

"I'm not blowing anyone off. I'm-"

"You're blowing me off."

"Because you keep repeating yourself."

"Because you won't let me get any further!"

"There's a warning in a legend. Do you know what either of them say?"

"Not exactly. Yet. But-"

"Well there's obviously something in here to be warned about. Maybe that's what the sign out front said. We should have paid attention. _I_ should have paid attention."

"No, Jack I think the sign says no trespassing. It was put there to keep unwanted people from entering the commune. But the legend says-"

"I don't give a damn what a dead legend says. I care about living people disappearing!"

"So do I. That's why-"

"We're getting out of here. Now."

"Colonel," Carter tried again.

"Jack, just look at this _one_ thing will you?" He turned to indicate a few words.

Striding over to Daniel, Jack said, "Daniel, get it through your head: I don't care."

Daniel couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"He punched me, and I dragged him back here," O'Neill finished.

General Hammond didn't know what to say. He turned to look at Daniel." Dr. Jackson, do you have anything to add."

Daniel bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

Hammond let out a long sigh. "From what you've translated of this legend so far, is there anything that the Asgard might think would interest us?"

"Well, the legend refers to a people called the Zor-something," Daniel said taking a folded sheet of paper out of his breast pocket. "There's something about water, lots of water. And there's a whole section about a young race that they took under their wing. The Ancients."

"A young race. Are you sure that's the Ancients?" Hammond asked.

"Pretty sure."

"So, these guys might be older than the Ancients?" Jack asked curiously.

Daniel nodded.

"Wow, that's…ancient."

"What about this warning?" Hammond asked ignoring Jack's comment.

"Um, there was a race that rose up and took on the role of gods to enslave people."

"Goa'uld," Hammond said.

"Snakeheads," Jack spat.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Not much doubt about that part."

"Who is the warning for?" Hammond asked.

"Anyone who reads the legend, I guess."

"But no mention of disappearing people." Jack said.

"Not yet," Daniel answered lowering his head.

"What about the symbols Teal'c recognized?" Hammond asked.

"Where is Teal'c?" Jack asked. "Everybody else should have been right behind us."

"Major Carter contacted me. There was a problem with the equipment that needed to be resolved before they could pack everything up."

"Oh."

"Maybe that's what she was trying to tell you," Daniel said softly.

"Maybe," Jack admitted.

"To answer your question, sir," Daniel said. "One of the symbols Teal'c recognized looks very similar to this one which means 'knowledge in power'," Daniel opened the book and turned it so Hammond and Jack could see. "I think it can be interpreted to mean 'technology'."

"As in weapons?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Maybe. The answer might be in the rest of the legend."

"How are you going to translate it if you don't know what language it's in?" Hammond asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about that." Daniel pulled a second sheet of paper from his pocket. "Based on Teal'c's notes and my own notes on this and on the ancients' language that Jack spoke, I devised a basic translation matrix."

Hammond looked at the paper Daniel handed him. It made no sense to him but looked impressive. "How long will it take to finish translating?"

"It's a long legend."

"Takes up a whole wall, sir. About as long as that." Jack indicated the window overlooking the gate. "Longer," he and Daniel said together.

Hammond thought for a moment. "Fortunately for you, Dr. Jackson you're not military," Hammond said handing the paper back to Daniel. "I could have you grounded and make you finish translating from here."

"Yes, sir," Daniel said glancing at Jack's bandaged nose.

"But, given the fact that you're not usually a violent man, I think we can let this go. As long as you stay in line for the rest of this mission."

"Thank you, sir."

"And as long as it's ok with Colonel O'Neill."

"I don't know, General." Jack leaned back, crossed his arms and stared at Daniel. "If Daniel stays here, Teal'c won't have to babysit."

Daniel opened his mouth, but Jack cut him off.

"How many times did I say nobody go off alone? And how many times did you do just that?"

Daniel lowered his head in defeat, certain Jack wasn't going to let him go back.

Jack purposely waited a moment before saying, "Yeah, it's ok with me, sir."

Daniel let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and looked up.

"Besides, he'll make it up to me," Jack said grinning evilly.

Daniel licked his lips.

"Right?"

Daniel nodded, looking uncertain and uncomfortable. "S-sure."

"With Dr. Peterson being the only remaining member of SG-11, you can send him back here or let him stay with SG-1. I'll leave it up to you Colonel."

"Personally, I think the fewer people the better. But Peterson seems to understand Carter, and that's definitely a plus. I'd like him to stay with us, sir."

"Very well. Get anything else you need and get back to that planet. Dismissed."


	3. THe Legend Revealed

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. : In answer to a question one reviewer had, this takes place after Scorched Earth. This chapter is the end of Part I, but I'll try to get going on Part II soon. Thanks again and enjoy.

"Daniel, it's good to see you're still in one piece," Sam said standing as Jack and Daniel came down the corridor toward the stairs.

"He wouldn't be if I'd had my way with him."

Sam looked at Jack uncertainly.

"I brought something that should help us translate that legend," Daniel said handing his translation matrix to Teal'c. "And that book you told me about. I hope you don't mind."

"I do not."

"So what's goin' on here?" Jack asked Sam as Daniel and Teal'c left for the main room.

"Well, sir. We've got a problem." She sat back down by her laptop.

"Hammond mentioned that."

"At first, it was just the scanner Dr. Peterson was using. Then it spread to my laptop and the other equipment."

"It happened so fast," Dr. Peterson said. "Even if we could have figured out a way to stop it, we wouldn't have been able to in time."

"Stop what?" Jack asked looking at the laptop's screen. "I'm no computer expert, but that can't be good."

"It's not, sir. The computer is receiving way too much information to process. It can't keep up and it doesn't know how to convert the data into binary code."

"Hence all the squiggles and…lines and other….stuff."

"Right."

"Ok, you've probably already considered this, but why not unplug all the equipment?"

"We tried. And got shocked." Sam held up her right hand. Three fingers were bandaged. Peterson sported a bandage of his own.

"So, what do we do?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out, sir."

"And you're out of ideas."

Sam shared a look with Peterson and nodded.

"Well, will the computer eventually catch up?"

"It'll overload long before it has a chance."

"Oh." Jack swallowed. "Peterson, how about you go check what Daniel and I brought back against that list you guys gave me. We left the stuff in the main room."

"Yes, sir."

"Teal'c, I'm sending Peterson to make sure we got everything from Earth. Keep an eye out for him."

"Very well," Teal'c replied over his radio. A couple seconds later, Jack saw him come a few steps out of the main room as Peterson approached.

Jack raised his hand and made the 'OK' sign. Teal'c inclined his head and stepped back to allow Peterson to enter the room.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at Sam.

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, no. Look, about before."

Sam ducked her head. "It's been a stressful day."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Thank you," Sam said quietly.

"No, thank you."

"Sir?"

"For not punching me."

Sam laughed. "I can't believe he did that."

"I can't believe he broke my nose."

* * *

"This is impressive," Peterson gushed as he leaned down to look over Daniel's shoulder at the translation matrix. "You did this just now? In the hour you guys were gone?"

"Yeah," Daniel said modestly. "Actually, once I found the roots I needed, it only took about fifteen minutes. Twenty tops. But I had a fully loaded computer."

"Wow."

"Done already?" Jack asked seeing the awed look on Peterson's face.

Peterson snapped upright and moved to help Sam organize the supplies.

"Hardly," Daniel answered. "This was the easy part." He held up the matrix. "It'll take forever to plug all these words in."

"In that case you can spare a few minutes."

"Huh?"

Jack indicated the doorway with his head.

Confused, Daniel handed the matrix to Teal'c and followed Jack into the hall.

"Jack?"

After a pause, Jack said, "Listen, about before. I care about what that legend says."

"You do?"

"Sure. And not just because Thor thinks it's important. I mean, I'm not as interested in all this stuff as you are. I don't think anybody is. Anyway, I was frustrated and angry."

"Yeah. Me too."

"And just so you know, I'd never try to get rid of you. Yes, you routinely piss me off. And despite your massive intellect, you can pull some pretty stupid stunts. But you're worth more than that."

Daniel was momentarily speechless. "Thanks," he said feeling lame. Gesturing to Jack's nose, he said, "I'm sorry I…"

"Well, like I said, you'll make it up to me."

"How exactly?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"You'll think of something."

"Fishing?"

"Good start."

"I bring all the food and beer?"

"And."

"And… no cell phone."

"And."

"And?"

"And." Jack flapped a hand in the air.

Daniel sighed. "And I won't bring any work."

Jack pretended to think then nodded. "Ok. A week of nothing but you, me, fish and beer."

"A week? As in five days?"

"Last time I checked there were seven days in a week."

"Six," Daniel offered.

"Well…ok." Jack stuck out a hand.

Daniel shook it, and they headed back into the room.

Jack stopped just outside the doorway. "Great punch, by the way. But you ever do that again, I won't be responsible." He entered the room.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Jack said later that night. He eased himself onto the floor.

Teal'c and Daniel had their heads together over a few scattered pages and didn't notice.

"How's is going?" he asked loudly.

"Jack!" Daniel dropped the pages he had been holding.

"Easy. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I did not hear you approach, O'Neill." Teal'c looked sheepish.

"It's alright. I've been keeping an eye on things. So?"

"Well, the water referred to was the Biblical flood."

"The one on Earth?"

"Yeah. Apparently, some of the, " Daniel shuffled through the pages on the floor, "Zirdins came to Earth or at least were in orbit around Earth. They were a benevolent people who wanted to help a less fortunate race. Kind of like wanting to help a third world country. Anyway, the people of Earth, and they actually called it Earth, were deemed too primitive."

"Shocking."

"Yeah. Basically, they went planet shopping. They observed the Ancients and determined they had potential. So they took them under their wing. You'll find it interesting to know that Earth was their third choice."

"Really?"

"Their second choice was," more paper shuffling. Teal'c realized he had the page Daniel was looking for and showed it to him. "I can't exactly translate this. It's something like Furtles or something."

"Furlings?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, the Zirdins wanted to mold the Ancients to be like them. Peaceful and benevolent. I think the Ancients may have originally built the Stargate to make it easier to find less fortunate races to help. Or at least that may have been one of the reasons. See the Zirdins didn't have a stargate. They traveled in ships. But they apparently kept close tabs on the Ancients because the legend mentions the 'younger race' being overly preoccupied in a planet-linking project. Now, I realize that doesn't necessarily mean stargate, but the Zirdins described the project as," more paper shuffling, "'forming stone and naquadah,' it actually says naquadah, 'into rings with runes carved on the outside of the ring'."

"Sounds like the stargate to me."

"Now the warning comes in. Apparently, the Zirdins became aware of the Goa'uld. They watched them as they noticed what the Ancients were building. The Ancients didn't seem to notice the Goa'uld. That's why they said the Ancients were too preoccupied. I think something must have happened. The Zirdins tried to warn the Ancients. I've translated the word war and that's as far as we've gotten."

"So, do you think the Asgard want us to find out what happened to these Zirwhats?"

"Zirdins. I don't know yet."

"Well, it sounds like you're at a stopping point. And dinner's ready. Afterward you can take that walk you wanted to take earlier."

"Oh, well I don't really need anything to help anymore."

"Well, you could probably use a break. SG-9 reported there's something that looks like a temple just over that hill outside this building."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're still not going by yourself though. Especially after dark."

"Yeah, I know."

"I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson."

"That works," Jack said using Teal'c's shoulder to push himself up.

"I will require his leash, O'Neill."

Jack laughed. "I'll give it to you after dinner."

Daniel rolled his eyes as the three men joined Sam and Peterson. "What happened?" he asked when he saw Sam's bandaged left arm.

"We managed to get the equipment unplugged before the computer overloaded. I've got a few big blisters, but it won't take them long to heal. They just itch."

"So, is the computer…?"

"It's fried."

* * *

"The war was between the Ancients and the primitive Goa'uld race. They were less parasitic and evil as the current race and less advanced due to less technology to steal. The Goa'uld were defeated, and the Ancients became more protective of the stargate. The Goa'uld learned about the Zirdins and battles were fought on this planet. The Zirdins developed a way to transport themselves off the planet."

"To where?" Sam asked.

"They programmed the device so that no one but the Zirdins knew where they were being transported to. And the legend stops there," Daniel answered. "Maybe they had a ship in orbit? And were able to cloak it?"  
Sam nodded. "So, then they could find a new home."

"Most likely," Daniel agreed.

"So, do we know where this new home is?" Jack asked.

"Well, for obvious reasons the legend doesn't say. But I think the Zirdins left clues for the Ancients to follow. In fact, I think that's the whole reason they left this legend. They wanted the Ancients to eventually come to their senses and find them so they could pick up where they left off."

"They wanted to give the Ancients a second chance?" Jack asked.

"They revered the Ancients in a way," Daniel answered. "They saw them as having great potential and were devastated when the Ancients went off track."

"We need to find these people," Jack said.

"How do you know the Zirdins revered the Ancients?" Peterson asked.

"Well, almost every time the Ancients are mentioned in this legend, they're referred to as 'prodigy', 'new hope of the universe' or 'dear young friends'."

"Not to mention they left this legend behind for them," Jack added. "If the Ancients could stumble on it and figure it out, that leaves it open for somebody else to as well. That's a pretty big risk. We really need to find these people."

"What about this device?" Sam asked. "Can you figure out what it might have been?"

"I think the 'knowledge in power' symbol refers to the device. If we can figure out what that is…"

"So, it could be a weapon?" Jack asked.

"Or at least used as a weapon," Sam said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Well, anything that can transport a living creature has to utilize massive energy. Add to that a way to prevent anyone but you knowing the destination. You could transport your enemies anywhere. You'd have the upper hand."

"Of course you'd need to know the destination," Daniel said.

"And of course there's only one way to determine that."

"Yeah," Daniel said glancing at Jack then Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Wait a minute," Jack said "Did we skip a page? Or a chapter?"

"The others," Peterson exclaimed. "They didn't disappear. They were transported."

"Right," Sam and Daniel said.

"To where?" Peterson asked.

"Oh no." Jack pointed a finger at Sam and shook his head. "Find another way."

"It doesn't have to be a human, sir. We can send a probe."

"If the Zirdins were transported onto a ship, it is foolish to believe that ship is still in orbit around this planet."

"I agree," Jack said. "In which case, our people are floatin' in space."

"Assuming the range of the transporter was only long enough to reach a ship in orbit," Sam said.

"You mean they could have just transported to a new planet?" Daniel asked impressed.

"The energy that fried our equipment is pretty powerful."

"In which case our people could still be alive."

"There's only one way to find out, sir."

* * *

"If the Zirdins used this device to transport themselves off the planet why didn't they take it with them?" General Hammond asked. "And why is it still working?"

"I won't lie to you, sir," Sam said. "This is all speculation. They may have left the device behind in case the Goa'uld tried to follow them. If the destination was a ship, the Goa'uld would die in space. If the destination was a new planet, they'd be prepared for the Goa'uld. As for why it's still on, I can't tell you that, sir."

"Dr. Jackson, what about these clues you think they left?"

"Well, like Sam said, I'm just speculating. There are numerous symbols throughout the entire legend that seem to have been placed randomly. At first I thought maybe they were just 'typos' or a result of erosion but there are so many of them that it looks like they were placed in the text on purpose. I can isolate them and try to find a pattern. Teal'c, I'll probably need your help again."

"Do it. Colonel, contact the Asgard. Let them know what we've discovered. Find out if they know something we don't. In the meantime, Major, prepare a probe. If there's a chance our people are still alive, we'll try to bring them back. Dismissed."

* * *

"Any luck?" Jack asked entering Daniel's office.

"None," Teal'c replied.

Daniel sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We've been through every permutation. I know there's a pattern somewhere. The more I look at these symbols, the more I know they were put in the legend for a reason. What about you?"

"I don't see any pattern," Jack said staring at Daniel's computer screen.

Daniel sighed and slouched back. "I meant have you gotten through to the Asgard yet?"

"Oh. Thor'll be here in an hour. Too bad the Zirdins didn't have a gate. They coulda just left gate coordinates somehow."

"Oh!" Daniel put his glasses back on and sat up straighter. "The Zirdins didn't have a stargate, but the Ancients did."

"The Zirdins were watching the Ancients; therefore, they knew of the stargate."

"And probably learned about it as it was being constructed. They wanted the Ancients to follow them, so they needed a way to communicate with them. If the Ancients knew the gate coordinates, they could figure out a way to get there by ship."

"We were trying to approach this from the Zirdins point of view," Teal'c said.

"We've been going about this all wrong."

"Well, it's been a long few days," Jack offered. "Hey what happened to those symbols you recognized?" Jack asked Teal'c as Daniel feverishly worked at his computer..

"Some of the Zirdins settled on Chulak."

"Wow, these people got around."

"Those on Chulak did not wish to help lesser races. However, the Zirdins did not wish to leave them behind."

"So, they left word for them in case they wanted to follow."

"Indeed."

"So, what happened to them?"

Teal'c reached for the book Bra'tac had given him under a pile of papers on a nearby shelf. "This book contains reference to an ancient race who disappeared."

"Just…disappeared?"

"No clues were discovered to explain their disappearance."

"They are gate coordinates," Daniel said excitedly.

"Can you translate them?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Trying."

Daniel's phone rang from somewhere on the desk, but he was too busy arranging the symbols and muttering to himself to notice.

It rang again.

Teal'c and Jack exchanged a look. Teal'c moved an open book as the phone rang a third time. "There it is," Jack said moving another book off the phone and answering it. "Already? We're on our way."

* * *

"We have been trying to translate that wall for many months now," Thor said.

"Then why did you need _my _help?" Daniel asked.

"Because the language of the Zirdins is more ancient than any ancient language we have ever encountered."

"But you guys know all the ancient languages. At least those on Earth."

"We thought we knew all ancient languages, including those on Earth. When we tried to translate this; however, we discovered that we did not know this language. There is also our continued conflict with the Replicators and the time that conflict consumes preventing us from pursuing other matters."

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "Did you just say that the Asgard, one of the races that keeps saying we humans aren't evolved enough yet, were _wrong_?"

Everyone looked at him.

"I just wanted to see if anyone else caught that." He gestured for the conversation to continue.

"And you wonder why they think we're less evolved," Daniel muttered.

"Hey, we don't claim to be right _all _the time."

Thor cleared his throat and continued. "Our language system has evolved to such an advanced state that we were unable to deevolve it to a form that would aid us in translating the language of the Zirdins. With your knowledge of ancient languages, Dr. Jackson, and your position of having no previous knowledge of the Zirdins to cloud your path, we were confident you would be able to do so for us."

"So, yet again you needed someone dumber than you." Everyone looked at Jack again.

"Well, not that you're dumb. Hell, these geniuses couldn't do this without you. So, that makes you smarter than them because you're not as smart as them."

"Well, thanks. I think."

"Thank youDr. Jackson for doing what we could not."

"You're welcome. Why the secrecy, though? You could have just asked."

"We didn't want you to feel any pressure working for such an advanced race."

"And such a modest race, too." Jack added.

"Well, there's still the part I can't translate, " Daniel said ignoring Jack. "I thought the symbols were gate coordinates but that didn't work out."

"We sent a probe through the room where one of our people disappeared, hoping it would lead us to something," Sam added. "It ended up in orbit around the planet. Empty orbit."

"Can you guys figure out what the symbols mean?"

"We can try when the time becomes convenient. You are welcome to keep working if your leaders authorize it. If you learn something-"

"_When _he learns something," Jack interjected.

"We would like you to inform us of the location of the Zirdins' new homeworld."

"Sure."

"Perhaps this part you have been unable to translate holds the key," Thor suggested.

"We know _that _already," Jack said.

"Yes, but we don't know how that will help," Daniel said.

"Perhaps providing assistance is all the symbols were designed to do," Thor said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Because they're only clues," Daniel said.

"Yes," Thor answered.

"Huh?"

"We solve the clues and we'll have a gate address," Daniel said hopefully.

Thor nodded.

"If you can solve at least one of the clues and/or get at least one coordinate, the computer can do the rest," Sam said. "Of course, the more you solve, the quicker we'll be able to eliminate possible destinations."

"And right now, I have no idea how to solve any of it," Daniel said.

"Think of it like a game of Clue," Sam suggested.

"What is Clue?" Teal'c asked.

"You start out with a set of clue cards, and you use them as a basis to figure out who did it, where and with what," Sam explained. "In this case, we already know who and with what. We just need to figure out where. We'll teach you how to play sometime, Teal'c."

"Dibs on Colonel Mustard," Jack said.

End of Part I In Part II, SG-1 finds the Zirdins.


	4. Clues Solved

Part II

The Zirdins

Disclaimer: Nothing related to the Stargate universe belongs to me.

AN: I know it's been a while since I updated this story. That's why I thought I'd get around to finishing it. As a reminder, this story takes place after "Scorched Earth".

Clues Solved

"Oh, wow," Sam said stretching and glancing at her watch.

"What?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"It's almost four hundred hours."

"Oh," Daniel said disappointed. He sighed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Sorry." Sam rubbed his back. "Maybe we should call it a night. You've got that fishing trip with the Colonel in a couple of hours. I'll keep working on this while you guys are gone. With any luck, I'll finish by the time you come home."

"Yeah," Daniel said wistfully.

"I know this is mostly your area," Sam said apologetically. "Tell you what. I'll leave it alone until two days before you're due back."

"Thanks. I realize this is important, but like you said this is mostly my area. Not to mention, it's usually quite fun. Usually." Daniel yawned and put his glasses back on.

Sam yawned. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Daniel gave her a weak smile.

"Well, good night." She rubbed his back again and stood to leave.

"Wait a minute."

Sam turned back.

Daniel rearranged the pages on the table. "Why didn't I see this before?"

Sam studied the new arrangement. "How does this help?"

"I don't know for sure that it does. But there's a definite pattern here. Maybe this is the order of an alphabet or something."

"Or a numbering system. I mean we've been assuming the legend contains only words. What if there are also numbers?"

"Like an alphanumeric code."

"Right." Sam examined the pages again. "You're right. There is a definite pattern here."

"So, do you think they're numbers or letters?"

"I don't know. Ok, we've established that the Zirdins used a separate language in this part of the legend in order to disguise the location of their new home world. Do you have any idea how to find out what language it could be?"

Daniel sighed. "I've cross referenced these symbols with every Earth language and every other language we've come across."

"No matches?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not sure where to go now," he said.

Sam lowered her head to think. "Have you tried extrapolating from the symbols Teal'c knew that resembled these?" she asked putting her open palm on a page.

"Yep." Daniel rose from his chair and leaned across the table to retrieve a pad. "What we came up with didn't make sense."

Sam examined the pad. "Ok, you've already tried to match all this to a language. Let's try the same thing with numbers. Mathematics isn't necessarily a universal language like most people think," Sam said gathering up the pages.

"So, this could be something simple like 8 based math?"

"Yeah."

"Not that 8 based math is simple," Daniel said eagerly helping Sam gather the pages.

"It is now," Sam said with a grin.

"For you."

Cradling disorganized sheets of paper, they left Daniel's lab. When the elevator opened, Teal'c was inside.

"Major Carter? Daniel Jackson?"

"Hi, Teal'c," Sam said entering the elevator and pushing a button.

"Sam thinks some of those symbols we've been having trouble with might be numbers instead of letters," Daniel explained as the elevator started.

"Should you not be resting in preparation for your upcoming fishing excursion?"

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel said. Sam smiled. "What about you? Shouldn't you be kel-no-reeming?"

"It is 4 a.m., Daniel Jackson. I have finished my cycle of kel-no-reem."

"Oh. So, where were you going?"

"I was coming to attempt to provide further assistance with the translation."

"How'd you know we'd be working on it?" Daniel asked surprised.

"I did not; however, given your usual method of working, I 'had a hunch' you would be in your office. I also 'had a hunch' you would be there as well, Major Carter."

"We lost track of time," Sam said.

"Colonel O'Neill said that was likely to occur. He instructed me to order the two of you to bed if I were to find you still working."

"So, that's really why you were coming to my office," Daniel accused.

"On the contrary, Daniel Jackson."

The elevator doors opened, but Sam and Daniel stood there staring at Teal'c.

"The sooner we solve this mystery, the sooner you will both sleep," he said authoritatively and walked past them out of the elevator.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a smile, shrugged and followed their coconspirator.

An hour later, Daniel finished scanning into Sam's computer the pages containing the still un-translated portion of the legend as Sam finished inputting her own data. Teal'c worked at a monitor nearby inputting data for another analysis Sam thought might help.

"This will take a while," Sam said. "I set the parameters as wide as I could, and this is a lot of material."

"You don't suppose I could talk Jack into waiting another day, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Nope."

Daniel and Sam spun around to see the Colonel sitting against a worktable next to Teal'c with his feet on a stool in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jack!"

"How long have you been there, sir?"

"What do you think, Teal'c? Twenty minutes?"

"Twenty-two minutes and thirteen seconds."

"Why didn't you say something?" Daniel asked.

"I did."

"You did?" Sam asked.

"I said hi, what are you two still doing here and why aren't you ready."

"Sorry, Jack. We-"

Jack held up a finger. "Ah. Don't give me that we lost track of time crap."

"Well, it's true," Daniel said irritably.

"Well, if you had gone home when you were supposed to last night, it wouldn't have happened. And don't think I'm gonna put up with that attitude. You'll scare the fish away with all your grumbling."

"Well, maybe we should wait another day."

"I believe the answer to that was capital N, capital O."

"Jack-"

"Daniel, you've already made me wait three days."

"I know. But just-"

"One more day? You've said that for the past three days. Are you any closer?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Carter, did I not hear you say oh about ten minutes ago that this might be a long shot?"

"Yes, sir." She cast an apologetic look Daniel's way.

"But what if it's not?" Daniel pled.

"If I let you keep putting this off, you're gonna keep coming up with excuses."

Daniel ducked his head.

"Look, I know fishing's not your thing. But there are reasons for this trip. Fun's part of it. But we've got a few issues to sort out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Not to mention payback," Jack said rubbing his still somewhat sore nose.

"Come on. I'm driving. You can sleep on the way." Jack wagged a finger at Teal'c. "And when I get back, you and I are gonna outline in detail your duties as babysitter."

"Good luck," Teal'c said looking past Jack to Daniel.

"Funny. Carter, I don't want to find you still at that computer seven days from now."

"Yes, sir."

"Six days," Daniel corrected.

"I decided to add a day."

"When?"

"Just now," Jack said as he led the reluctant archeologist from the lab.

"_My _grumbling is gonna scare the fish away?"

"You are at least packed?"

She didn't hear Daniel's response, but Jack's bellow confirmed Sam's suspicions.

* * *

Five days later, SG-1 sat around a table in the commissary eating breakfast.

"So, how was the fishing trip?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Daniel said absently as he perused the printout Sam had given him of the progress she and Teal'c had made.

"Great," Jack said with a big smile. "Danny even caught a few."

"Yeah?"

"None as big as mine, of course."

"Oh, of course. Why'd you come back early?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, there was a bit of an accident."

"Jack set the cabin on fire."

"Accidentally," Jack said defensively.

"How?" Sam and Teal'c asked.

"I was arranging a few choice fish on the portable grill. I turned around to get the sauce and tripped over Daniel's collection of driftwood."

"It's not just driftwood."

"Oh, no. It's got squiggles and polka dots and cunnyform wiggles."

"It looked like _cuneiform_, but I'm not sure it is now. And they weren't wiggles or polka dots. It looks like someone's attempt at drawing hieroglyphs. A very impressive attempt."

"Whatever, they shouldn't have been anywhere near the grill. Hell, I could have mistaken them for firewood."

Daniel's mouth fell open.

"Not that I did," Jack said holding up his hands.

"Well, if the grill was in the kitchen instead of the living room-"

"The kitchen roof leaked."

"There was another room."

"I didn't want to inhale smoke while I slept."

"It was raining, so we had to cook inside," Daniel explained.

"Anyway, I tripped and bumped the grill. The driftwood did end up as firewood. Except one piece Daniel risked his fingers to save."

"It's not that bad," Daniel said wiggling his bandaged fingers.

"Needless to say, our dinner was ruined."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well." After a brief pause, Jack said, "I also figured you'd been through enough what with the rain and the capsizing boat and the mosquitoes and-"

"Other things," Daniel finished quickly.

"Anyway, I figure you more than made up for breaking my nose." Jack's grin widened as he dug into his cereal.

The team sat in companionable silence. Trying not to notice Sam's questioning look, Daniel returned his attention to the printout.

"Why did you not fish in your own pond, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

As Jack was swallowing a large spoonful, Daniel answered. "Jack wanted to get far enough away to make sure I couldn't sneak back to the base."

"Was I _that _transparent?"

"Actually, I was just guessing," Daniel said annoyed. "Geez, Jack. I said I'd go."

"You also put me off for three days."

"For the zillionth time, I'm sorry."

Sam and Teal'c exchanged amused looks as Daniel returned to his printout and Jack stared off wondering how he could have hidden his agenda better.

"So, SG-4's recon reports say there are a couple of buildings of rocks and technology we might want to examine," Jack said after a few minutes. He looked at the open folder beside his bowl. "The people, the Ho, Ho-"

"Homanasas," Daniel said absently.

"Yeah. They're willing to let us do whatever, so Hammond says we can leave whenever we're ready."

Daniel dropped his fork. "No way."

Jack looked up surprised. "You don't want to look at rocks?"

"It can't be that simple." He snatched Jack's pen and started scribbling on the printout. "We're not talking about rocks anymore are we?" Jack asked.

"I do not believe so," Teal'c said leaning across the table to see the printout.

"What's he writin'?" Jack asked.

"I am unsure."

"This is it!" Daniel held up the paper. "This is the key to the rest of the Legend of the Zirdins!" He jumped up, bumping his tray and sloshing coffee, and ran from the room.

"Hey, that's my pen!" Jack shouted as he, Sam and Teal'c ran after their teammate.

* * *

Two weeks later, Colonel O'Neill knocked on General Hammond's door.

"You wanted to see us, sir."

Hammond motioned Jack and Sam into his office. They entered and nodded at the other man already there. Hammond gestured for the man to speak.

"SG-6 found this on P9C-815." Sgt. Mason handed over several photographs.

"They're of a totem pole in the middle of a village," he explained.

"This is from the Zirdins' Legend," Sam said studying the writing on the totem.

"Permission to recall Daniel and Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Already done, Colonel," Hammond said. "Teal'c will be notified as soon as he's out of a conference. And as soon as Dr. Jackson is located-"

"Located, sir?"

"He was on an expedition with two members of SG-11. They weren't due back to base camp for another day, but someone was dispatched to go after them. I'll send Dr. Jackson and Teal'c after you when they return."

"Sir?" Jack and Sam asked.

"Sgt. Mason informs me that the people of P9C-815 are eager to begin negotiations."

"Negotiations?"

"They've got a weapon they can't wait to show us," Hammond said.

"I thought P9C-815 was just a planet we were scouting for potential allies," Sam said.

"They were until Dr. Peterson started asking about their totem pole. Once they knew we could read it, they were eager to share their secrets with us," Sgt. Mason said.

"And we don't want them to change their minds," Jack said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," General Hammond said.

* * *

"You may leave your things here," Tomangii said as he opened a tent flap for Jack and Sam. "The weapon is at a distance from the village. We will move faster if you are unencumbered."

"Nice," Sam said as she surveyed the interior of the tent.

There were plush cushions spread over the floor near the back and braided tapestries hanging on rods. The tapestries would later be pulled around the cushions for private sleeping areas. A small stove stood in one corner surrounded by baskets of food and jugs of drink.

In the center of the tent sat a low table. The only thing on the table was a large gilded tome. Sam's eyes were drawn to the ornate cover and the polished surface. _Daniel's gonna love this place. _

"You will learn much about our people from this book," Tomangii said. "But I must insist that you do not try to open it. Only Zirdins may open the sacred text." He paused and gave them an earnest look. "If we wish to be back to meet your teammates, we must go now."

On the way back from seeing the weapon, Jack looked at his watch. "Carter, what time are Daniel and Teal'c supposed to get here?"

Sam looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago, sir. They should be in the village now."

"Someone will show them to your tent."

"Oh my gosh, sir. The book."

"On it. Daniel, do you read? Daniel?"

Daniel was kneeling at the table with one hand hovering above the book. With the other hand, he reached for his radio. "Yeah, Jack. Teal'c and I just arrived. Where are you?"

"Daniel, take your hand off that book."

Daniel spun around. "Jack? Where are you?"

"Take your hand away from the book and I'll tell you."

Daniel raised his hand away from the book and continued looking around.

Teal'c stood at the tent entrance searching for his comrades.

"Ok, I'm not touching the book. Now where are you?"

"The Xatarans wanted to show us that weapon. We're on our way back. Stay there and wait for us. We should be there in about ten minutes. Oh, and Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch that book."

"Why not?"  
"Only the Zirdins can open it. So, don't touch it." He started to put his radio away, then added, "That's an order."

"Okay, Jack. I got it," Daniel said annoyed.

"Just out of curiosity, what happens if someone other than a Zirdin opens that book?" Jack asked.

"An explosion."

"What?!" Sam asked.

"No one has yet survived."

"You coulda mentioned that," Jack said. "Carter." With a hand signal he ordered her to stay with Tomangii and took off running.

"Yes, sir."

Tomangii stopped and gave Sam a confused look.

"He just wants to make sure Daniel doesn't touch the book."

"I do not understand. He ordered him not to. Is that not enough?"

"You don't know Daniel."


	5. The Morning After

The Morning After

Jack ran into the tent gasping for air. "Hey! I thought I said don't touch."

"Not touching," Daniel said standing, holding up his hands and backing away from the table. "Wouldn't matter if I did anyway. It's not like it would have exploded. Not as long as I took the marker out first. What, you didn't trust me?" Daniel asked as Jack sank to the ground and drank from his canteen.

"Well, it's not like you've never given me reason not to," Jack responded recapping his canteen.

"Guess you have a point," Daniel conceded. "A small one."

Jack smirked. "How'd you know it might explode?"

"It says so on the cover."

"You can read that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"No one but the Zirdins have ever been able to read that dialect," Tomangii said entering the tent followed by Sam.

"Well, this language looks like a modern version of the Legend of the Zirdins."

"I cannot go further," Tomangii said bowing and not looking at the city wall. "You are expected and will be welcomed. I am honored to have met you." Keeping his eyes away from the sacred city, Tomangii shook hands with everyone and departed.

Jack led the team to the massive stone gate. "I guess we just…" As he reached out a hand to knock, the gate was opened enough to admit one person at a time.

A small figure draped in a long hooded robe spoke once they were inside and the gate had been closed again.

"Pardon?" Jack started to say when Daniel answered the figure. "What?" Jack looked between Daniel and the figure, who pushed back its hood to reveal a young woman with auburn curls ringing her face.

"Welcome." She raised her folded hands toward SG-1.

"What just happened?"

"She asked if we'd traveled past the wind," Daniel said. "Um, the Legend of the Zirdins mentioned traveling past the wind every time the Ancients were mentioned. I guess it was some kind of code."

"You are not Ancient?" the woman asked.

"Well, Teal'c's the oldest," Jack said. "But he's not-"

As Teal'c gave Jack a subtly scathing look, Daniel interrupted. "No, but we know who the Ancients are."

"Who they are but not them?"

"We've never met them, no."

"I had all their knowledge in my head once," Jack offered.

"But you don't remember any of it."

Jack gave Daniel a 'gee thanks' look. "No."

"Then how do you know their code?"

"I translated it in the legend you left for them."

The woman looked at Daniel with awe.

"Oh, here we go," Jack muttered.

"Please, follow me."

The woman, who never said her name led the team into a large communal building where they enjoyed a delicious meal with the Zirdins' worshippers and a toast with Zirdin wine.

Arrangements were made for SG-1 to meet the Zirdins the following morning, and another unnamed woman led them to a room for the night.

"They sure do love their communes," Jack commented as the woman pointed the way toward "refreshening areas".

"Go ahead, Carter," Jack said a little later. "Facilities are pretty nice here."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Uh, quite modern," Daniel answered.

"Earth modern?"  
"Similar. Without the endless array of amenities some bathrooms on Earth have."

Jack gave Daniel an amused look.

"I stayed in quite a few hotels as a child," Daniel explained.

"These facilities are somewhat between those on Earth and Chulak," Teal'c offered.

"Yeah," Daniel and Jack agreed.

"Oh," Sam said and left the room.

"You know Earth facilities are going to have you spoiled, Teal'c," Jack said.

"I already have difficulty adjusting to other conditions."

"Well, that wasn't too much information," Daniel said.

When Sam returned, Jack secured the lock on the inside of the door. "Carter."

As she was double checking the lock, the lights went out.

"Whoa," Daniel said.

"Well, they did say lights out at 2300," Jack said turning his flashlight on and glancing at his watch before shining the beam on the lock Sam fumbled with.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't think they meant it literally," Daniel said.

"Apparently they did," Teal'c said.

"I always hated people like that," Daniel said.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's easier to read with a lamp than a flashlight."

"Did you ever consider going to bed? Like you were probably supposed to do?" Jack asked.

"It's hard to go to sleep when you're not tired."

"Yes it is," Sam said. "Lock's secure, sir."

Jack swung his flashlight between Sam and Daniel. "Are you two telling me you're not tired?"

"Well…" Daniel said exchanging a look with Sam. "Not really."

Sam nodded agreement.

"I am not fatigued either, O'Neill."

"We walked half the freakin' day to get here. Over hill; over dell."

The others shrugged.

"All right, I'm not really that tired either but what are we gonna do? We're not going to waste our flashlight batteries. And I don't think they'd be too thrilled if we made a fire in here. Not to mention the lack of fire wood. Unless, Daniel found some driftwood" Jack grinned.

"No." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I have a meditation candle," Teal'c offered.

"Ok," Jack said as Teal'c reached for his pack. "So what are we gonna do? Charades by candlelight? We'll have to give Teal'c a slight handicap."

"Shadow puppets," Sam and Daniel said.

"What are shadow puppets?" Teal'c asked taking Daniel's proffered lighter.

"This, for example," Jack said handing Sam his flashlight and positioning his hands to make the shadow of a bird appear on the back wall, "is a bird." He flapped the bird's wings and trilled. "Now before we lose track of time, let me remind everybody that we've got an early radio rendezvous to make before our meeting with the 'Great Ones'."

"I'm sure General Hammond will find our comparative bathroom analysis interesting," Sam said.

Jack formed an arrow with his hands and shot it in Sam's direction.

* * *

The next morning, Teal'c came out of kel-no-reem and, seeing everyone else still asleep, looked at his watch. It was two hours past the appointed time they were to meet the Zirdin council to begin negotiations for a possible alliance.

"O'Neill." Jack didn't stir, so Teal'c went to him and shook his shoulder. "O'Neill." There was still no response so he moved to Sam and Daniel. "Major Carter. Daniel Jackson." He shook each of them and got no response. He returned to Jack and leaned down close to his ear. "O'Neill!" Still nothing. Teal'c checked each teammate for a pulse, noting that Daniel was warmer than the other two.

There was a knock on the door. Uncertainly, Teal'c rose and went over to the door. As the person on the other side knocked again, he shot another glance at his friends and opened the door.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but the council members are awaiting your team." Seeing Teal'c look back into the room, the young man entered. "Did someone not come to awaken you?"

"Colonel O'Neill assured our host that was not necessary."

"Pardon me, sir, but clearly it was."

Teal'c turned a glare on the young man. "It was not. Something is wrong."

"S-shall I go for help?" the young man asked backing away from Teal'c's stony look.

"Yes."

The young man fled as Teal'c again attempted to wake the others.

"Oh!" a young girl exclaimed behind Teal'c. "What has happened?" she asked kneeling beside him next to Daniel then checking Sam and Jack.

"They appear to be unconscious."

Teal'c touched Daniel's forehead and frowned deeper.

"Excuse me," an elderly woman boomed entering the room and gently pushing past the young girl. "What happened?" she asked Teal'c.

"My friends appear to be unconscious."

"That one is burning," the young girl informed the older woman pointing to Daniel. "But the other two are not."

"Then we'll start with this one," the older woman said touching Daniel's forehead. "The fever is quite high." She opened her bag and took out a vial. Turning to the young girl, she said, "Amana, get a cool cloth for his head and splash on it two drops of this."

As Amana left the room, the older woman moved to examine Jack and Sam.

"You are different than these. Perhaps that is why you are not asleep as well."

"I do not believe they are asleep. I believe they are unconscious."

"Unconscious? I do not know this word."

Amana rushed back into the room so fast she almost tripped over SG-1's gear.

"Slow down, Amana," the woman admonished.

"I am sorry, Lilla," Amana said placing the cloth carefully on Daniel's head.

Lilla patted Amana's hand as Teal'c tried to explain, "When one is unconscious one cannot be awakened. One is in a state deeper than sleep."

"I see," Lilla said. "Your friends are not unconscious. They are merely deeply asleep."

"Are you certain?"

"The Great Ones have granted Lilla tremendous healing power," Amana said proudly and a little offended. "She knows what she's talking about."

"That will do, Amana. Thank you. I assure you, your friends are deeply asleep. They are fine for the moment; however, we need to determine the cause for this unnatural sleep so that we can awaken them. How long ago did you notice their state?"

"Approximately fifteen minutes ago."

"And were they well last night?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered thoughtfully. "We participated in a toast at the evening meal. Each of my friends consumed some sort of berry wine offered us."

"And you did not?" Lilla asked rummaging in her bag.

"I do not consume alcohol."

"Alcohol?" Lilla produced a small vial and a drinking cup. "Fill this halfway with water," she said to Amana.

"It is something that intoxicates the people of their world. Could this berry wine cause their deep sleep?"

Lilla nodded. "Although your race appears similar to the Xatarans there may be a minor difference in your genetic structure that caused a reaction to the berry wine Do you not have berries on your world?"

"There are berries; however, to my knowledge none resembling those on this world."

"Then your conclusion is a logical one. How much did they consume?"

"This one consumed half a glass while the others consumed a whole glass each."

Lilla frowned and knelt by Daniel again. "This one had less?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered with concern.

Lilla began taking things out of her bag.

Amana returned. Lilla took the cup, dripped four drops from the vial into the cup and stirred the contents with her finger. "You must get each of them to drink from this cup,' she instructed handing the cup to Teal'c and indicating Jack and Sam. "Perhaps this will awaken them."

"Perhaps?" Teal'c asked holding the cup away from him and peering into it.

"It is a harmless mixture of herbs."

Teal'c thought for a moment. Looking into the woman's eyes, he determined her to be trustworthy and moved to Jack's side.

"A small amount will suffice," Lilla said keeping her distance but on the ready.

Teal'c propped Jack's head up and placed the cup between his lips.

"Gaaa," Jack exclaimed bolting awake. "Whoa," he said grabbing his head as Teal'c pushed him back down. "What the hell happened?"

"The berry wine you, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson consumed last night had a harmful effect."

"Hangover?" Jack groaned.

"Indeed."

"What is a hangover?" Lilla asked prying Jack's hands away and peering into his face. "How do you feel?"

Jack snorted and looked from Lilla to Teal'c.

"This is Lilla. She is a healing woman. This is Colonel O'Neill."

"Pleasure," Jack said. "Carter and Daniel?"

"How do you feel?" Lilla asked again.

"How do I feel?" Jack snapped. "My head feels like an ice pick is stickin' in it, my stomach is burning and I really, really have to pee."

Taken aback, Lilla looked to Teal'c for an explanation.

"I'll be fine," Jack said in a somewhat apologetic tone. "What about Carter and Daniel?"

"We woke you first, O'Neill."

"Was I that hard to wake up?" Jack asked struggling to sit up.

"You were deeply asleep," Teal'c replied supporting Jack as he tried to stand and his legs started to buckle. "As are Major Carter and Daniel Jackson."

"Unconscious?"

"Lilla said you were merely in a deep sleep."

"What, is she the Great and Powerful Oz?"

"The Zirdins have endowed her with great healing power."

"Oh. Well, go ahead and do what you did to me to Carter and Daniel."

"Allow me," Lilla said moving to Sam. "We'll leave your other companion for last."

"And why's that?" Jack asked looking at Daniel and shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Daniel Jackson has a fever," Teal'c said moving with Jack.

"Ugh," Sam said and coughed, spraying liquid on herself and Lilla.

"Carter?"

"Sir?" Sam asked confused. She sat up and grabbed her head.

"Take it easy," Jack cautioned as Lilla put her arm around Sam's shoulder to steady her.

"What happened?"

"Hangover."

"What?" Sam said looking at Jack and Teal'c. "Are you ok, sir?"

"Fine. Bad wine. Try Daniel."

Sam looked over at Daniel. "Did he drink enough to be affected too? Oh."

"Carter?"

"I'm ok. I just really need to…"

"Yeah, me too." Jack nodded to Lilla.

She poured a few drops of the liquid into Daniel's mouth but nothing happened. She tried once more with the same result.

"Should the effect not be immediate?" Teal'c asked.

"I believe his fever is preventing the medicine from working," Lilla said. "I will lower his temperature and try again."

As she rummaged in her bag, Jack pulled out of Teal'c's grasp and left the room. "Help Carter up," he called from the hall.

Teal'c was already doing just that.

* * *

Daniel heard voices and tried to open his eyes. _Jack must be letting me sleep a little longer. _He tried to lift his arm and open his eyes to look at his watch, but everything felt heavy.

"How long's it been, Major?"

Sam sighed and looked at her watch. "Forty-five minutes, sir."

"You said he'd be awake within an hour," Jack said accusingly. "It's been almost two."

"There is still time," a voice Daniel didn't recognize soothed.

_Time for what? And if they want me awake why don't they just wake me? _Daniel gathered all his strength and forced his eyes open. He saw four blurry figures sitting together in the middle of the room: Jack, Sam, Teal'c and a woman.

Suddenly, a face appeared looking down at him. "He's awake," the young girl belonging to the face said excitedly. "And cooler," she added laying her hand on Daniel's forehead as the others rushed over to him.

"Daniel?"

"How do you feel?" Sam and the other woman asked.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was barely above a whisper.

"The fever is not gone completely but we need no longer worry about it," the woman informed Jack as she placed another cool cloth on Daniel's head.

Daniel looked from one blurry face to another then tried to focus on Jack. "W-what's goin' on?"

"It's ok," Jack said touching Daniel's arm. "Why don't we give him some space?"

Everyone but Jack and Lilla reluctantly backed off.

"Y'ok?" Jack asked with concern.

"I…think so," Daniel said covering his eyes with a hand. "What happened?"

"Basically, one hell of a hangover."

A small laugh was followed by a groan. "From what? That berry wine?"

"Apparently, it had a harmful effect," Jack said disdainfully.

"I don't remember there being any warning on the label. I'm sorry. I didn't even think to look."

"It wasn't your fault, Daniel," Sam said as she and Amana inched a little closer.

"Of course not," Lilla said bemused. "It is we who are at fault."

"See?" Jack said. "Now, aside from the obvious, how do you feel?"

"Not so good."

Jack looked at Lilla as Amana inched closer still.

"As I said it will take longer for the effects to wear off for him."

Daniel squinted at Jack and Sam. "But I didn't drink as much as you guys."

"We've been wonderin' about that too," Jack said. "Lilla here thinks the berry wine reacted with something else you ate. But since you didn't eat anything different than the rest of us, we can't figure out what. Unless you snuck out for a midnight snack."

"No."

"Well, there has to be something different," Sam said handing Daniel his glasses. "I mean it doesn't make sense."

"I can use life force from each of you and analyze it," Lilla offered as Daniel sneezed.

Amana jumped, but continued to inch closer.

"Bless," Jack said. "I'm assuming life force is…" He looked at Sam.

"Blood."

"Yeah. I don't think that's necessary. It'd be better if our doctor did that."

"Jack, we can't-." Daniel sneezed again. "Leave. We're supposed to meet with the council this morning and-." He sneezed again, groaned and put his hands to his head.

When he moved his hands away everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"That's it," Sam said.

"You really think so?" Jack asked unconvinced.

"Well, why not?"

"What?" Daniel asked again as Amana replaced the cloth that had fallen off Daniel's head when he sneezed. "Thank you."

Amana smiled.

"I don't understand," Lilla said.

"I don't either," Daniel said.

"Daniel, when was the last time you took your allergy medication?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday. Before I left Earth to meet you guys in the village," Daniel answered. "You really think that's it?" Daniel shook his head at Amana who was offering him a drink. "Maybe later," he promised when her face fell.

"See, Daniel has allergies," Sam explained to Lilla. "Um, things he breathes in can make him sick. In order to prevent that, he takes medication."

"And this medication could have reacted negatively with the berry wine?" Lilla asked.

"Why not? Medication doesn't mix well with alcohol. Even just half a glass if the alcohol content is high enough." Sam shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

"Berry wine is a strong drink," Lilla confirmed.

"Well, I'd still like Fraiser to check us all out."

"Ja-"

"We'll come back when and if she gives us the ok."

Daniel nodded reluctantly and turned to Lilla. "Will the council agree to reschedule?"

"Once I explain what happened, I'm sure they will."

"Hey, they owe us one."

"Jack."

"Well, they do. We went through all this trouble to find them and then got sick on their watch. Teal'c, you go with Lilla and talk to the council. Carter and I will get our gear together."

Teal'c inclined his head and rose to help Lilla stand.

"Thank you," Jack said to Lilla.

"You are welcome. Come, Amana."

"I can stay and help if you like," Amana said hopefully.

"We have done everything we can, child," Lilla said gently.

Looking at the floor, Amana stood.

"Ah, let her stay," Jack said.

Amana's head shot up.

"She can keep an eye on Daniel," Jack said winking at Amana.

Since she didn't understand the implication of that wink, Amana didn't blush.

Lilla smiled graciously. "We will return as soon as we are able."

As Teal'c and Lilla left, Daniel started to sit up.

"Oh, you must continue to rest," Amana said immediately resuming her position on the floor by his side and trying to push him back down.

"No, no. I'm ok. Much better," Daniel said gently pushing her dainty hands away.

"Daniel, you heard the nurse."

"No, Jack. I really need to get up."

"Trust me, Daniel," Sam said. "You wanna take it slow at first."

"I don't think I have a choice," Daniel said pushing himself up to his knees.

"But you must," Amana pleaded.

Jack tried to push Daniel back down. "We can handle everything. You just-"

"Jack, I _really, really _need to get up."

Jack studied him and nodded. "Alright, but let's take it easy." He crouched and allowed Daniel to use his shoulder to push himself to standing.

Amana rushed to Daniel's other side to help.

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Carter, remember about ten seconds after you woke up?"

"Oh," Sam said. "Amana, can you help me over here?"

Jack shot Sam a thanks look as Amana rushed to help Sam roll up a blanket.

"Ready?" Jack asked when Daniel had stopped swaying so much.

"I don't think it matters much at this point."

"Come on, I'll help you get there. On the way I'll fill you in on our new agenda. Or maybe on the way back seein' as you're already pretty full."

"Jack," Daniel said as they exited the room.

"Yeah?"

"Shut- up."


	6. Meeting the Zirdins

AN: In response to a review. Thanks for pointing that out about SG-11. I didn't notice that. Justification/rationalization: SG teams have died and been replaced. I'm pretty sure it's happened to SG-11 before. As for the puzzle Daniel was trying to figure out, that's the clues in the last part of the legend from Part I. The clues would lead them to the Zirdins' new homeworld once they were solved

Thanks for reading.

Meeting the Zirdins

"I can't find anything wrong with them, sir," Dr. Fraiser informed the General.

Jack clapped his hands. "Good. So we can leave right away?"

"Not so fast, Colonel. Doctor, do you think it's safe for SG-1 to return to the planet?"

Janet looked at the four people sitting nearby.

Teal'c and Sam gave her pleading looks from the bed. Daniel mirrored the look from a stool beside the bed; as did Jack from the rail at the foot of the bed.

Janet sighed and turned back to General Hammond. "Despite having suffered from…hangovers…they're in perfect health."

"Don't worry, General," Jack piped up. "We'll only be eating earth food from now on."

"I don't see any reason not to let them go back, sir."

"Ok," Jack said as his team stood in unison.

They turned their pleading eyes on Hammond.

Hammond exchanged an amused glance with Fraiser. "You can leave at 0700." He held up a finger to stifle any protests. "I want you all to get a good night's sleep."

"Yes, sir," Jack and Sam said.

* * *

"How did you learn of us?" Zeldona asked from her throne-like chair. She was tall and slim with long dull-black hair and pale skin.

"We discovered the legend of your race," Daniel answered moving closer to the raised platform.

Jack stepped up beside him, gesturing for Sam and Teal'c to stay put. The room was ginormous, and he wanted to make sure all of it was being covered.

"And you were able to read this legend and solve the clues?" Zeldona's voice sounded skeptical. Her small eyes remained on Daniel, but Jack could tell she'd noticed his gestures and his move.

"Yes."

"Who was able to read the legend?"

"I was," Daniel said taking another step forward.

"And, you were also the one to decipher the clues?"

"Well, I had help."

"From whom?"

"Major Carter and Teal'c mostly," Daniel said pointing behind him with a thumb. "Colonel O'Neill helped too."

"I did?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you did actually."

"Well," Jack said smiling.

Zeldona looked down at Daniel. "You are wise for someone so young."

Daniel didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

"You may speak," Zeldona said. "We will listen."

The others in similar chairs around Zeldona's showed no sign that they heard her or disagreed.

"We're peaceful explorers," Daniel began.

"Yet you carry weapons."

"For self-defense," Jack said.

"You have met ones who do not value peace?"

"Oh, yeah. We've met many ones who don't value peace. Namely, the Goa'uld," Jack said. "I thought you said you'd listen."

"And you would make war with them?" Zeldona asked.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"War is the opposite of peace."

"We understand that peace comes at a price, a very dear price. And, we're willing to pay that price," Daniel interjected.

"Why?" Zeldona asked.

"Because we believe freedom from the Goa'uld is worth war," Teal'c said.

"Why have you come to the Zirdins? The Goa'uld are not here?"

"We seek an alliance," Daniel said.

"An alliance?" Zeldona asked in total surprise. The others looked at her with bewildered expressions on their thin faces.

Daniel and Jack exchanged a look.

"Such an alliance, one with a very old race and a young race, would not work."

"It might," Jack said defensively. "Why does everyone always say no?" he asked Daniel.

"We think it would," Daniel said.

"Why?"

Daniel squirmed a little when every eye in the room turned on him.

Jack gave him a reassuring look.

"Well, your race has a more macrocosmic perspective while we have more of a microcosmic perspective. I think a combination of the two perspectives would give us each almost the whole picture."

After a long moment in which the only movement in the room was Daniel shifting his weight, Zeldona said, "You are indeed wise, young Daniel."

Jack rolled his eyes and thanked the stars that Daniel just brushed off such compliments.

"We'd like to present you with various scenarios. If your performances are satisfactory, we will consider your request."

"A test?" Jack asked.

"In your terms, yes."

"What kind of test?" Jack asked. "And do we get to prepare?"

"I think they want to test our character," Daniel said.

"That is correct."

Jack sighed. "Well, test away. But I gotta warn you even if our character is good enough to pass, we can't guarantee that from the rest of our people."

"In the unlikely even you pass, we would only deal with you," Zeldona said.

"Gee, way to-." Jack started.

"It's not that simple," Daniel said. "See, we represent only a percentage of the people on our planet. We wouldn't be the ones to make the final decisions."

"Yet you are the ones who made the journey."

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

"Doesn't always seem fair," Jack said. "But that's the way it is."

"Then you will be relocated."

"Excuse me?"

"If you pass our 'character tests,' we will relocate you so that you will be the ones making the decisions."

"That could be a problem," Jack said.

"We have suitable habitats for you."

"No, what Jack is saying is we wouldn't be allowed to relocate."

"Are you allowed to make any decisions?"

"Yes. But there's a hierarchy we have to adhere to."

Zeldona waved a hand dismissively. "We did away with government centuries ago."

"How do you make decisions?" Daniel asked stepping almost to the edge of the platform.

Jack stepped with him.

"You need not be so protective," Zeldona said narrowing her eyes at Jack. "We are truly peaceful. No harm will come to you or your charges while you are in this village."

"How _do _you make decisions?" Sam called. "How do you keep peace?"

"You are too young to understand."

"Oh for cryin' out loud."

"When can we start the tests?" Daniel asked stepping up onto the bottom step.

"Tomorrow." She gazed down at Daniel as he gazed up at her.

Jack noticed the others glancing curiously at her.

"Your path has been troubled."

"All paths are troubled," Daniel responded.

Jack raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to Daniel.

"I see a noble end to your troubles. But you will have to go through much to reach it."

As Daniel started to go up another step, Jack grabbed his arm, breaking the spell between him and Zeldona.

"Someone will come for you after your morning meal," she said with no indication that she'd been almost entranced.

With that, the Zirdins rose and exited without a second glance at SG-1.

* * *

After their meeting, the villagers showed the team around. Sam went off with some of the women; Daniel with a group of scholars. Jack and Teal'c followed a few workers for awhile and ended up milling about on their own.

They sat on a bench beside a fountain in the middle of the village. Each man had a piece of equipment the workers had given them. There was a toolbox beside Teal'c.

Teal'c was studying his piece while Jack twirled his in his fingers and watched people walk by. A few people glanced at them. Some of the women smiled at them. Jack smiled back. Just to be friendly of course. The majority of the people didn't seem to notice them. Either word had already spread about them and outsiders were common or word had spread and people were warned to stay away. Jack was trying to determine which when Sam emerged from a nearby building looking very relaxed.

"Wow, that was refreshing," she breathed sitting down beside Jack.

"Have fun?"

Sam closed her eyes. "Mmm."

Jack leaned over and sniffed. "Is that lavender?"

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"I was married," Jack shrugged. "Brought you some toys." He indicated the toolbox.

"Cool."

Jack raised his eyebrows as she sprang up and pounced on the box.

"So, where's Daniel?" she asked studying the clasp. Teal'c reached over and flipped an extruding bar. The box snapped open. "Interesting."

"Well, let's see. It's a beautiful day. Cloudless sky. Warm but not hot. Nice breeze. He's probably in some stuffy library inhaling more dust than a vacuum cleaner."

Sam smiled as Jack's radio crackled.

"Jack?"

"Speak of the devil. Hey, Daniel. How about heading back for dinner."

"There's something you guys should see first."

The others exchanged interested glances.

"Ok. Where are you?"

There was a short pause. "Outside the western wall of the city. There are some abandoned buildings. We're at the third one on the right. Left."

"Abandoned buildings?"

"Yeah. Third one on the left."

"Daniel-"

"They're perfectly safe. People go in and out of them all the time. Three people have already gone in this afternoon."

"Three people including you?"

"I told you they're safe," Daniel defended. "And remember Zeldona said no harm would come to us while we're here."

"She said while we're in the village."

"Well, the abandoned buildings are attached to the city wall," Daniel said but a hint of worry had crept into his voice.

Jack sighed. "Just stay outside 'til we get there."

"Ok."

* * *

Daniel led the others down a hall. He stopped to allow two men to pass them.

"In here," he said and opened a set of double doors.

"Uh, Daniel, should we go in there?" Sam asked bending to retrieve a board that looked like it slid into the handles to lock the double doors.

Jack gave Daniel a sharp look.

"It was like that when I found it. Actually, one door was ajar."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack.

"Well, we've been told to explore as we wish. And since it was already open…"

He turned on his flashlight, entered the room and widened his eyes. "Wow."

Sam gasped. "There have to be hundreds of them."

SG-1 stared at a large storage room filled with weapons similar to the one Tomangii had shown them.

"Thousands," Teal'c and Sam said.

"Careful," Jack warned as Sam reached for one.

"This looks way more advanced than the one Tomangii showed us," she said turning the thing resembling a zat gun around in her hands. "I'm not even sure how to activate it."

"You should not be here."

The four turned to see a short man in the doorway. He looked furtively down either end of the hall.

"Come."

"Wait!" Jack called and followed the man.

Sam replaced the weapon and followed the others.

"Wait," Jack said again.

The man didn't stop until he had led them out of the building. "It grows near sunset. We should go prepare for the evening meal."

"Guess we weren't supposed to be in there after all," Daniel said.

* * *

"If you don't plan to use them, then why keep them stockpiled?" Jack asked the next morning when they'd been summoned before Zeldona to begin the tests.

"Unfortunately, we understand the necessity to remain prepared."

"So you keep them for defensive purposes?"

"Yes."

"Same reason we carry these," Jack said tugging on the P-90 strapped to his chest. "So we understand each other on that point at least."

"We do not carry weapons," Zeldona said.

"Or maybe we don't."

"When we're on our own world, we store our weapons," Daniel said. "We don't carry them. Well, most people don't anyway."

Jack cleared his throat.

"My point is, Jack's right. We each only have weapons for defense."

"So by lending us-"

"We will not give you our weapons."

"I said lend," Jack said raising a finger.

"We will not lend you-"

"Tomangii's people said they were eager to share with us. Now, not to sound ungrateful, but those weapons you have hidden away are much cooler."

"More advanced," Daniel translated for a confused Zeldona.

"You do not know how to use them."

"Then teach us."

"We have business to attend to."

"Ok, we'll talk about it later," Jack conceded.

Zeldona pursed her lips. She pressed a button on the arm of her chair, and a hooded figure entered the room.

"Take them to the battlefield."

"Battlefield?" Jack asked.

With no further instructions, Zeldona et al left the room.


	7. The Tests Begin

The Tests Begin

"Wish us luck," Jack said disdainfully as the hooded figure walked away.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

Everyone ducked as arrows whizzed past them.

"Behind the hedges!" Jack shouted.

They jumped behind the hedges and peeked out.

"I don't see anybody," Jack said.

"Nor do I," Teal'c said.

"What's this?" Daniel asked removing something secured to a tree. He brought it back to his teammates and unfolded it. "It's a map."

"A very detailed map," Sam said kneeling by Daniel. "We must be here." She put a finger on the map.

"We can't stay here forever," Jack said as an arrow flew over his head.

"Well, we can head right into enemy camp or left into enemy camp," Sam said.

"I say left," Daniel said studying something on the map.

"Is that what you say o wise one?" Jack teased.

Daniel rolled his eyes and pointed. "The closest translation for this symbol is armory. There might be someone there who can tell us what's goin' on."

"What is this symbol?" Teal'c asked.

"Healing. That might be a good place to go next. But if we go to the armory first-"

"We can see what we're up against and arm ourselves accordingly," Jack finished. "Good thinking."

"It happens," Daniel replied.

"Why is there only one symbol for armory and one for healing? Shouldn't there be one of each on both sides?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that is weird," Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"What are you thinking, Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"That this is a most unusual battle."

"I concur," Jack said and stood cautiously. "Let's move out."

Sam folded the map and slipped it into a pocket.

With some of his best dodging ever, Jack led his team safely to the armory.

"Hi," Daniel said to the soldier guarding the entrance.

The man stood taut with a bow-like weapon aimed at the intruders.

Daniel raised his hands. "We won't hurt you. We just need some information."

"Like who's fighting who," Jack said his P-90 aimed at the soldier. "And with what."

"Have you come to help?"

"Yes," Jack said.

The soldier lowered his weapon and ushered SG-1 inside. "You will need weapons."

He handed them each a bow-like weapon. "You aim like this and push this button."

"Is this all you have?" Jack asked.

"It would be difficult to carry more than one of these at a time."

"No, I mean is this the only type of weapon you have?"

"Yes."

"What about the others?"

"Others?"

"The people you're fighting," Jack clarified. "What are they using?"

"These," the soldier said looking confused. "No other weapons work."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Any other type of weapon will not work."

Sam stepped outside and fired her P-90. Tried to fire it anyway.

"He's right, sir. It's like it's jammed." Sam returned inside and examined her gun.

Teal'c went out to try his staff weapon.

"My weapon appears to be 'jammed' as well," he said with a hint of irritation.

"Well, maybe we won't need these," Daniel said removing his gun.

"Well, we're not leavin' 'em here," Jack said.

Daniel resecured his weapon.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Jack asked the soldier.

"I do not know what further information you require."

Jack sighed. "Never mind. Let's head to the healing place. Maybe we'll fare better there."

Jack and Teal'c left the healing tents with their irritation knocked up another notch.

"I don't understand how they don't know who they're fighting," Sam said irritated now as well.

"Nothing seems right," Daniel.

"I agree, Daniel Jackson."

"Suggestions?" Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head.

"I have none," Teal'c answered.

A large group of people ran across the open field in front of the healing tents.

"They are being pursued," Teal'c said.

"Is it just me or do those weapons look bigger?" Jack asked of the second group that ran toward the field.

"You're right, sir."

"Just because they have bigger weapons doesn't mean-" Daniel started.

"They've got an unfair advantage," Jack said moving toward the middle of the field. "Let's see if we can't even the odds."

Daniel sighed; but, having no other option to offer, took up position with his team.

SG-1 fired at the approaching group. Members of the first group got wind of this and returned to help. After a brief time, someone in the second group yelled a command, and those who were able to retreated. The rest littered the field.

"Scaredy-cats," Jack said thinking it strange that a retreat was called so quickly.

Sam and Daniel began feeling for pulses among the conquered.

"This one's dead," Sam said and closed the man's eyes gently.

"This one too," Daniel sighed and closed that one's eyes.

"Well, at least we didn't run out of ammo," Jack said to the people gathering around him and Teal'c.

"Thank you."

"We are grateful for your help."

"I know it doesn't seem like it matters now," Daniel said. "But why were you fighting?"

"Oh we weren't fighting."

"What?" all four members of SG-1 said in unison.

"Were you not at war with these people?" Teal'c waved a hand in the direction of the second group's retreat.

"No."

"They were chasing you," Jack said.

"And when we started firing on them, you helped," Sam said.

"You were the ones who began firing."

"We were trying to help you," Daniel said.

"We did not need help."

"Why were you running from them?" Jack asked. "And why were they chasing you?"

"We were simply running. As were they."

"Just runnin' for no reason?" Jack asked skeptically.

"We were engaging in a preparatory exercise."

"Preparatory for what?" Daniel asked.

"In the event that our people must go to war someday." The group began walking away.

"Someday," Jack said and shook his head.

"Then why did you thank us and say you were grateful for our help?" Daniel asked.

"We thought that's what you wanted."

The group left SG-1 standing dumbfounded in the middle of the battlefield.

"I don't believe this," Jack said. "Of all the-"

"It's Euranda all over again," Daniel said.

"Yep," Sam said biting her lip.

Jack turned to look at them. "It's not exactly Euranda."

"We dove into the fight without knowing anything _about_ the fight."

"It is indeed similar to Euranda, O'Neill."

"This wasn't our fault," Jack said trying to sound comforting. "We did at least try to find out the details."

Daniel wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head.

Noticing Sam and Teal'c look behind him, Jack turned to see Zeldona and her cronies.

"So, how'd we do?"

"We are not scoring you," Zeldona said looking at Daniel.

"Not scoring us. Then what's the point?"

"For us to learn about you."

Jack stepped in front of Zeldona. "Ok. What did you learn?"

"That your race is hasty."

"We took action instead of standing around yammerin'. If that makes us hasty, ok. At least we didn't stand back and watch those people kill each other."

"No one would have died."

"We didn't know that. We tried to find out what was going on before making a decision. Without so much as a hint from you, we had to start from scratch."

"So it is our fault you intervened in what you thought was a war?"

"I didn't say that."

"You should have gone with your instincts," Zeldona said raising her voice in Daniel's direction then glancing at Teal'c.

Teal'c huffed - it was an actual huff, Jack was certain of it – and turned away.

"We might have if we'd had more time or some way of articulating them," Daniel said.

"You had plenty of time. There was no war."

"We didn't know that!" Jack repeated.

"But you assumed."

Jack took off his hat and slashed his fingers through his hair. "Ok, we screwed up. We'll try to do better on the next test."

"We will allow you to consider your actions for the remainder of the day. Someone will come for you tomorrow morning."

SG-1 watched the Zirdins leave.

People from both sides of the field came to collect those who had fallen.

"Let's get outta here."

Silently, the four earthlings walked back to the village.

* * *

"Only one can open this door," the woman who led SG-1 from their morning check-in with the Zirdins said.

"That's it?" Jack asked as the woman drew her hood over her head and left. "Let me guess it's more complicated than it sounds."

"Of course," Daniel said. He'd been very quiet since the battlefield, and Jack suspected he'd had trouble sleeping.

Everyone had. Jack could hear the others tossing about as he lay awake for what seemed like half the night.

Jack and Daniel stood back while Sam and Teal'c examined the door. Daniel had his arms wrapped around himself.

"Need more light?" Jack asked glancing at the large windows in the room. "You know for close-up."

"No, sir," Sam said as she backed away from the door with her hands on her hips. "Well, if we ever want to get out of this room, we'll have to figure it out."

"Yeah, they've probably super glued the windows shut," Jack said going to one and tugging just to be certain. "Yep," he said shaking his hand out.

"They said only one can open the door," Daniel said walking over to touch the door.

"Helpful as ever," Jack said. "How do we figure out which one of us is it?"

"Well, did they mean one one or two one?"

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"One can mean one whole or two halves," Sam explained looking at Daniel to see if that's what he meant.

"Right," Jack said as Daniel nodded. "And how does that help?"

"If we're looking at one whole, then one of us contains all that is necessary to open the door," Sam explained. "If that's not the case, then maybe two of us contain equal parts of what's needed to open the door."

"But they said only one," Jack pointed out glancing at Teal'c. "Right, T?"

"They did not specify one person," Teal'c said.

"Right," Daniel said. "Ok, think of a locket. Opened there are two sides or halves." He mimed closing a locket. "Closed, the two halves become one."

"Like an Oreo," Jack said.

"Um, yeah. Ok, an Oreo," Daniel said nodding.

"So either one of us can open the door or two of us together can open it," Sam summarized.

"Right," Daniel said. "Or-"

"Whoa!" Jack said holding up his hands. "Let's not make this even more complicated."

"All I was going to say was it may not be just two of us. It might be each of us has a fourth of the power."

"How do we determine which of these possibilities is the correct one?" Teal'c asked.

Everyone stood in silent contemplation staring at the door.

Daniel lightly touched the door with his fingertips.

"It's warm," he said "It was cold when I first touched it, but it's getting warm."

Sam moved to touch the door with her fingertips.

"It's getting even warmer," Daniel said.

"Right," Sam said nodding.

"Carter?"  
"Well, there's no mechanism visible to open this door with. No knob or handle. No security panel to punch in a code or slide a card or scan our palms or retinas. But the door opens somehow. Maybe energy is the key. Pardon the pun."

"So, why not shoot it open?"

"Jaack!"

"I believe a smaller amount of energy is required," Teal'c said approaching the door.

"And since it didn't open for two of us," Daniel said. "Three of us," he amended when Teal'c added his fingertips to the door beside Sam's. The three of them turned to Jack.

Jack sighed and walked over to place his fingertips beside Daniel's.

Immediately, the door slid away, causing the four members of SG-1 to stumble forward.

The woman who'd led them to the room looked surprised. "You finished quickly."

"Yeah, well some of us are pretty smart," Jack said putting one hand on Daniel's shoulder and the other on Sam's.

"We are impressed," Zeldona said when SG-1 was led back to the Zirdins' conference room. "You showed intelligence, trust and teamwork."

"Didn't even break a sweat," Jack said.

"We have one final test for you. Someone will summon you before sunset."


	8. Uneven Sides

Uneven Sides

"Where exactly are we going?" Daniel asked as the sky grew darker and the hooded figure led SG-1 further away from the village.

"Thanks for clearin' things up," Jack said after no answer came from their guide.

Another ten minutes and the sky was fully dark. Jack stopped.

"We're not going any further until you-"

The hooded figure spun around and grabbed Jack's gun. Jack held onto it. "We don't want to shoot anybody," he said as he watched Sam cover him from the corner of his eye.

Six or seven more hooded figures leapt out of hiding and wrestled Sam, Daniel and Teal'c to the ground, taking their weapons.

"Alright, fine," Jack said and allowed his piece to be taken.

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked. Two of the figures had him pinned to the ground.

Three were on Teal'c. Three more emerged to cover Sam and Jack.

Their guide motioned for them to be led into the dark forest from whence the figures had ambushed them.

They were dumped into a dark cell deep within the forest.

"We should conserve our energy, O'Neill," Teal'c said as Jack jumped just short of reaching the window ledge for the third time since their imprisonment.

"Once more," Jack said looking at Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. He didn't want to slip when Jack's hands got sweaty again. Good thing Teal'c had caught him. The stone floor was hard enough just sitting on it.

"Teal'c's right, sir."

"I didn't drop _you,_" Jack whined but sat down anyway. He wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Somebody shoulda paid the air conditioning bill."

"You think this is another test?" Daniel asked.

"Could be," Sam said.

"They'll never tell us if it is."

"Perhaps this is the final test Zeldona spoke of," Teal'c added.

"Finally, a ray of sunshine," Jack said and glanced at the window again.

"How long 'til sunrise?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at her watch. "Approximately six hours."

"Well, I guess we should 'conserve our energy'. I'll take first watch. Teal'c, you go after me. Then Daniel. Carter, we'll need a contingency plan in case nobody comes to check on us."

"I'm already working on one, sir."

"Good," Jack said loudly and clapped his hands.

"Let's try to get some sleep then. Or at least some rest."

* * *

"Teal'c," Daniel said yawning when Teal'c woke him for watch duty. "When was the last time you performed kel-no-reem?" Daniel yawned again and mopped sweat off his head.

"When we returned to earth."

"Oh, never mind then." Daniel put his glasses in his pocket so they wouldn't slip off his face anymore.

"I have sufficient energy to remain awake with you, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, we also have to get out of here."

"I have sufficient energy for that as well. Do you wish me to remain awake?" Teal'c asked a minute or so later.

Daniel stopped pacing and sighed. "I hate to ask you to, but the heat in here is so oppressive, I'm afraid I might fall asleep."

"If you remain still, you will not be as hot."

"Yeah, then I'll definitely fall asleep."

Teal'c rose and stood against the wall beside Daniel. "Tell me again of the time Skaara became lost on Abydos."

Daniel laughed. "If he didn't have that lighter Jack left him," he began.

Teal'c bumped Daniel with his shoulder as the sun began to rise.

Daniel shook himself awake. "How long this time?"

"A mere few minutes. The sun is rising."

Daniel yawned. "Thanks, Teal'c. I owe you one."

"Perhaps you can help me with something," Teal'c said and moved to wake the others.

"Help you with what?" Daniel asked.

"In time, Daniel Jackson." Daniel wasn't thrilled with the smile Teal'c flashed him. _First fishing, now a mischievous Jaffa. I almost wish we'd never heard of the Zirdins._

Sam and Jack sat up groggily.

"Did we have any visitors?" Jack asked.

"No," Daniel and Teal'c answered.

"Guess we're on our own."  
Teal'c signaled for quiet and went to the door.

"Footsteps?" Daniel asked joining him.

"Indeed."

"May not need that contingency plan after all." Jack helped Sam to her feet and went to the left of the door, pushing Daniel behind him as Sam joined Teal'c on the right side.

When the door opened into the cell, Teal'c clubbed one figure's head with his fist. The hooded man sank to the floor with a grunt. The second figure swung a punch, but Teal'c caught his fist and chopped him with his free hand.

As the second man crouched to the floor moaning and holding his broken collar bone, Jack drug the first one inside the cell. The man was on his stomach so Jack turned his face to one side so he could breathe.

Teal'c escorted the second man to the back of the cell. "I am sorry for your pain."

"How many more of you will we have to get past?" Jack asked.

"None," the man said through tears.

"Good. Where's our stuff?"

"To the left at the end of the hall.

"Let's go," Jack ordered.

* * *

"Are you ready for your last test?" Zeldona asked about an hour and a half later.

"We could use showers, but I'd rather get this over with," Jack said.

"So that wasn't the last test?" Daniel asked.

"Why would you think that?" Zeldona asked.

"Well, you don't seem surprised that we're just now showing up. Instead of when you sent for us last night."

Zeldona nodded. "You are correct."

"So it was a test?" Jack asked.

"It was."

"Then we're done."

"There still remains one test."

"But yesterday you said we only had one left, and if that-"

"We regrettably could not inform you of this third test."

"You mean you lied to us," Jack said.

"It was necessary to deceive you."  
"Why?"

"Because if we knew we were being tested, we would have acted like it," Daniel said.

"Yes," Zeldona said.

"What would we have done differently?" Jack asked Daniel.

"I don't know, but there was a chance we would have acted differently."

"What, we would have lied? Like them."

"We did not lie to you."

"Daniel, to deceive someone means to delude them correct?"

"Yes."

"And delude is to mislead, trick or dupe?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I think-"  
"So if you're such a superior race, why would you lie?"

"Jack."

"No, Daniel. They've done nothing but condescend to us."

"We never claimed to have superior morals."

Daniel looked at Zeldona in astonishment. "But." He didn't know how to finish.

"We will continue this discussion after the final test."

"After we continue discussing those weapons," Jack reminded Zeldona as she pressed a button on her chair and a woman entered.

"Lead them to the maze."

"I'm pretty good at mazes," Jack said when their guide had departed. "So we should be through here in record time."

Sam smiled. "That sounds good, sir." She was staring at the tall hedge walls.

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. "I grow weary of these tests."

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Ready?"

Daniel looked at the maze as if just realizing where they were. "Yeah."

"Teal'c, take point. Carter, cover our six."

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Come on," Jack said to Daniel and followed Teal'c into the maze.

"You know, it was bound to happen."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Their fall."

Daniel shook his head to show he still didn't get it.

"Nobody's perfect."

"Yeah. I just thought, well I guess I assumed."

"Well, we all did."

"Did we? All?"

"In the beginning, yeah. I've just seen a lot more than you, so I don't trust people as easily. Sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"I guess I would have figured it out eventually. Like you said, nobody's perfect. Guess I'm not as wise as they think," he said with a self-deprecating smile a few minutes later.

"O'Neill."

"You know, for all their vastly superior intellect, they don't know squat." Jack put a hand on Daniel's shoulder then sprinted to Teal'c.

"Any idea which way to go?" Jack asked.

Teal'c looked both ways and shook his head. "You are the one who professes proficiency with mazes."

"Nice alliteration."

"Maybe this will help." Daniel walked toward a sign on a stake to the right of the fork in the path. As he did, the hedge walls of the maze slid closed behind him.

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

"Stay put, we'll find you." Jack, Teal'c and Sam started off to the left.

"I can't stay here," Daniel called.

"Why not?" Jack asked jogging back to the hedges.

"You d-don't want to know."

"Daniel, are you ok?" Sam called.

"I will be if I can get out of here."

"Ok, find a safe place and stay there. We'll get to you as fast as we can," Jack said.

The three headed off at a run. After two turns where the hedge walls came together to form dead ends as they approached, they arrived at another fork.

"This is _really _starting to get on my nerves," Jack said and keyed his radio. "Daniel, have you made it someplace safe yet? Daniel?"

"Our radios may not work in here, sir," Sam said pointing to power lines above the maze.

"Dammit. We're still inside the village, right?"

"I think so."

"Then Daniel Jackson may not be in danger."

"We need to see over these walls."

"Isn't that cheating, sir?"

"Carter, despite Zeldona's assurances, I'd rather see he's ok for myself."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the walls.

"I don't think these people have even considered our request for an alliance. We're probably the source of some twisted amusement. At the moment, I don't care whether we pass their tests and gain new allies. I just want to get Daniel and get the hell off this rock."

"I agree," Teal'c said.

"Me too. Sir, if I stand on Teal'c's shoulders, I think I can see over these walls."

Jack raised questioning eyebrows at Teal'c.

Teal'c dropped his staff weapon and knelt down.

"Steady, easy," Jack coached as Teal'c slowly rose, his hands gripping Sam's ankles. Jack backed up slightly with his arms out ready to catch her.

Sam gritted her teeth and stood as still as possible.

"I am going to move forward," Teal'c said.

"I'm ready," Sam said. "That's good," she said craning her neck.

"Can you see anything?" Jack asked as Sam scanned the maze.

"I can barely see over the tops of the hedges. I see him. Sir, I think he's down. About ten meters from our position. Teal'c, can you turn to the left a little?"

"Can you see what made him run?" Jack asked as Teal'c complied slowly.

"Sorry, sir."

"That's ok."

"Ok, we make a right then a left, two rights and another left. Assuming the hedges cooperate."

"Right, left, right, right, left," Jack repeated as Teal'c eased into a kneeling position.

"After that we make a left followed by two rights and another left to get out."

"Left, right, right, left to get out," Jack repeated and added that to his mental map.

Sam hopped off Teal'c's shoulders, Jack handed over her P-90 and Teal'c's staff, and they raced off.

They made a right, a left and another right. Just before their third right, the hedges started closing, but they managed to slide through before the walls completely closed on them.

"Daniel? Daniel." Jack tapped Daniel's pale face, and Daniel's eyes fluttered open.

"Sir!" Sam was pulling at something wrapped around Daniel's left ankle.

"Poisonous?" Jack asked wrinkling his nose at the long purple and red snake Sam unwound.

"I don't know, sir. If so it poisoned itself too." She tossed the dead snake aside and looked at Daniel. "How do you feel, Daniel?" she asked.

Daniel said something but it was too slurred to make out. Jack touched his head. "He's clammy. Let's get outta here. If any of you hedges, get in our way…" he threatened holding up his P-90 and shaking it at the walls. "Come on." Jack helped Daniel sit up. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"The snake wasn't wrapped very tightly around you ankle, not enough to cut off your circulation or anything," Sam said watching Daniel. "But you should still be careful."

Daniel nodded shakily, and, with Jack's help, stood.

"Ok?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded again, and they headed out.

"Thank you, Teal'c." Sam waved smoke from Teal'c's staff blast out of her face as she led the team through the hole in the wall.

Jack figured his message had been received when they made it through the rest of the maze unhindered except by Daniel's labored breathing.

* * *

"They said they didn't know the snakes were there," Daniel said later. SG-1 had returned to their room in the communal building to rest while Daniel recovered from the poison and the antidote.

"And you believe them?" Jack asked relieved to see color in his friend's face again.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, they seemed genuinely surprised. They said nothing would harm us while we were in the village. They haven't used the maze in centuries, so the snakes must not have been there then. They couldn't have known about them."

"Right because they've been sooo trustworthy."

"Jack."

"Daniel, that maze looked well kept up."

"Yeah, it did," Sam said almost apologetically.

"I don't think they were lying," Daniel insisted.

"Why? You can't still trust them. Right?"

"You said nobody's perfect."

"Yeah."

"So why can't they slip up?"

Jack moved closer to Daniel. "They've lied to us and/or withheld valuable information practically from the beginning."

"Because of their intentions. Granting privileges of an alliance has to be seriously considered. You know that."

"Yes I do, but-"

"And we've lied and/or withheld information when it suited our purposes."

"I know."

"So give 'em a break."

"How can you say that when you've been poisoned not once but twice."

"Twice?"

"That berry wine-"

"Was an accident."

"You could've been killed!"

"How were they supposed to know our physiology was so different? It's not like they scanned us."

"For all we know they could have. They are 'superior'." Jack pointed a finger at Daniel. "If you still trust them after all they've put us through, put you through, then you're right. You're not as wise as they think you are." Jack got up and left the room.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that," Sam said.

"Doesn't matter. He's right."

"Daniel-"

"No. I might be smart by earth standards, but galactic standards are so far over my head…I can't even see a glimmer of them."


	9. Evaluations, Justifications, Decisions

Evaluations, Justifications and Decisions…oh my

"Why did you not ask the Asgard to accompany you on your quest for an alliance with us?" Zeldona asked. "Do you value their assistance?"

"Yeah. They've come through for us on a number of occasions," Jack said.

"Then why did you not seek their assistance this time? After all, they know more about us than you do. And more about you than we do. They would make excellent witnesses for you."

"Yes, they would," Daniel said.

Jack nodded. "I guess we just didn't think about it."

"This is no surprise. You have already shown a willingness to walk into a situation you know little about without first seeking the aid of those who know more about the situation."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Isn't that horse dead enough already?"

"You're right," Daniel said. "We should have asked the Asgard for help."

"We've beaten the Goa'uld plenty of times without their help," Jack pointed out. "Besides, they're too busy with something else."

"This has nothing to do with beating the Goa'uld, Jack."

"Um, I believe you're wrong about that, wise young Daniel."

"Jack?"

"We came here to form an alliance against the Goa'uld. Now, how can this have nothing to do with the Goa'uld?"

"Right. It's about the _alliance_."

"_Against the Goa'uld_."

Daniel sighed.

"The young need more assistance than they think they do but are unwilling to seek it."

"We're seekin' it now aren't we?" Jack asked heatedly.

"Jack, settle down," Daniel said quietly. "We're not going to get anywhere by arguing with them."

"We're not going to get anywhere with them no matter what we do."

"I'd like to request a recess," Daniel said.

"Of course. We will resume when you are ready." Zeldona led her minions to wherever they spent their days when they weren't dealing with petulant, inferior races.

Daniel walked toward the door SG-1 had always used to enter this room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know, Jack. I'm probably not smart enough to figure it out."

Jack sighed.

"You kinda asked for that, sir."

Jack started to glare at his 2IC then nodded and headed out after Daniel.

* * *

"There you are," Jack said when he found Daniel just outside the village leaning against the wall and twirling a twig between his fingers. "Looked all over in the village for you so I figured the next logical place was outside the village." He leaned against the wall beside Daniel. 

"Why?" Daniel asked pushing away from the wall.

"Because if you weren't in there," Jack indicated the village with his thumb.

"No, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say that I, uh, did it again."

"Did what again?"

"Look, you're obviously way smarter than me, and I guess sometimes I get a little…jealous." Jack scraped some mud off the wall with his fingernail.

"Jealous?"

"People are always praising you and Carter for making leaps and figuring stuff out. And Teal'c being an alien naturally draws admiration and wonder. Not to mention his fierce loyalty and boundless wisdom."

"You feel glossed over?"

"I guess." Jack pulled a bug off the wall and squished it between his thumb and finger.

"Well, you're renowned for you tactical intelligence."

"I don't know that you'd call it intelligence." Jack shook the bug off his fingers and wiped them on the wall to clean them. "It took years to learn it."

"Well, it took Sam years to learn astrophysics and engineering and me years to learn languages and archeology."

Jack found another bug and flicked it.

Daniel bit his bottom lip in an effort not to laugh as Jack widened his eyes when the bug went flipping though the air, pounding its wings to no effect. "My point is, you're way smarter than me when it comes to tactical stuff."

"It's called strategic command."

"See, I didn't know that."

"Anyway, I was annoyed, irritated, wrong. I didn't mean to say you're not smart because you're still willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"You were right though. I'm not as wise as they think."

"You never claimed to be."

"Not aloud anyway. I mean, I may have briefly entertained the possibility."

Jack shrugged. "Sure, anybody would. But you didn't act on it."

"No."

"So you think they'll agree?"

"To an alliance with us?"

"Yeah."

"I honestly don't know. And even if they do, it might not be much better than the alliance we have with the Tok'ra. I hate to say it, but we may have just wasted our time here."

"You think Thor suspects?"

"Thor has more faith in us than anybody. Even Jacob."

"So, no."

"I think if Thor could have been here with us, our position would be better."

"Yeah. Damn replicators."

"Yeah."

Daniel watched Jack play with another bug before they decided to go back inside the city. "Hey, about that jealousy thing."

"I won't mention it," Daniel said. "Yet."

Jack turned to him, and Daniel smiled.

"Yeah, well," Jack said casually. "Remember after the boat capsized and our clothes got covered in that stuff and we had to leave them at the water?"

Daniel sighed. "I wouldn't dream of mentioning your brief bout with jealousy."

"Nice touch."

* * *

"Your points are valid and your performance was high." 

"But," Jack said.

"However, we believe that an alliance between our peoples at this time would not be wise."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"You are still too young."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. It's because we didn't ask the Asgard for help isn't it? Or, because we botched the maze."

"We only did that to help Daniel," Sam piped up.

"We value people over proving our worth to others," Teal'c added.

"Or is it because we messed up that battle test?" Jack demanded. "Because that wasn't completely our fault. You guys didn't explain everything. Anything really," he added under his breath.

"You could have asked for clarification or assistance at any time during any of the tests," Zeldona said with unfaltering patience.

"Well, we didn't know that!" Jack said defensively. "Did we?" he asked Daniel with a hint of accusation in his tone.

"Well, it makes sense," Daniel answered. "They showed up right after the battle and knew how we'd opened the door without us telling them. It just never occurred to me to suggest asking for help. I thought the whole point of the tests was to see how _we _handled things."

"You are correct," Zeldona said. "Would not seeking assistance and clarification be an alternative way of handling a situation?"

"Yes, it would," Daniel conceded.

"Look, whatever mistakes we made, we can learn from them."

"Right," Daniel said pointing at Jack. "That's one of the best ways people learn on our world."

"It is not very efficient."

"Well, no," Daniel said.

"In time you may return and submit your request again. That is all we will offer."

"Well, it's not enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look, why can't you just share some of your technology with us? Let us borrow it, take it home to study. Carter'll figure it out in no time, and you'll have it back. You can even send a representative along to make sure we don't hurt ourselves."

"That is not a good idea."

"Why not?" Jack asked frustrated.

"We cannot simply allow you to leave with our technology."

"We'll give it back."

"You are too young," Zeldona said firmly.

"Well, that's a lot nicer than calling us 'primitive' or 'inferior' but so help me if I hear that one more time-"

"Jack."

"Daniel. I am tired of getting the run around all the time." He stepped toward Zeldona. "So we're not as old as you. But what we lack in age, I'll bet we've made up for in experience."

"You may be correct."

"Well, then throw us a bone for cryin' out loud!"

"We do not possess anything resembling a 'bone'. To what are you referring?"

Jack threw his hands in the air, turned around and walked toward the back of the room. "Daniel."

"Um, what Colonel O'Neill means is we would appreciate a little help. Please."

"You cannot make demands of us."

"Did'ya hear him say please?" Jack asked as he paced back to Daniel's side.

"We know we're in no position to make demands. You're much more qualified and powerful than us. But we're also desperate."

"Do you not have other allies?"

"Yeah. Problem is we get the same bullshit from them."

Daniel covered his eyes and sighed.

"If your other allies view you as too young, why do you not simply accept your place?"

"Oh come on!"

"Because we have no choice," Daniel said stepping between Jack and Zeldona and raising his voice to be heard over Jack. "We're explorers. We're curious. Sometimes, that leads to our undoing. But not all the time. Great discoveries have been made because somebody was curious. I'm sure there are curious people in your race too."

"Yeah. How could you develop all this too wonderful to share technology if nobody was curious?" Jack asked.

"Ok. Maybe we should have left the stargate alone when we found it. The point is we didn't and we've handled the consequences. Maybe not as well as you would have. But we're doing the best we can. And we can do better if we have help."

"You wish us to help you clean up a mess you made?"

"There's no talkin' to these guys," Jack said to Daniel. "They twist everything we say. And they've had it in for us since we trespassed into that weapon room. Probably even from the moment they saw how _young _we are."

"We have told you your inadvertent discovery of that room was not a test."

"Yeah, you _say _that."

"You said we should have asked for help," Daniel interrupted. "We see that we should have, and we've learned from that mistake."

"How?"

"By asking for help now."

"We will pause to consider your case one last time," Zeldona said as if she was granting a special privilege. Like a small child being allowed to stay up late and watch a scary movie with the big kids.

* * *

"How did it go?" Hammond asked. 

"We have the option of appealing our denial of an alliance. We're too young and hasty. Oh and we have hope." Jack offered. "When's the debrief, sir?"

"In the morning, Colonel. After you've all rested and had a chance to-"

"Permission to start resting now/?"

"Go ahead," Hammond said glancing at the rest of SG-1.

Jack nodded at Hammond and strode out of the gate room.

"What happened?" the General asked.

"Well, basically what Jack said." Daniel stepped off the ramp. "The Zirdins denied our request because they think we haven't evolved enough or had enough experience. Zeldona said if we try again in a few years we could have a significantly better chance of an alliance. She said it was a guaranteed hope."

"What does that mean?" Hammond asked.

"I think it means she'd like to see us again and we have a strong hope that next time they'll help us." He started to leave but stopped. "Hope may not be a physical weapon, but if we can bring it to those wanting to be free, then the Goa'uld won't stand a chance."

"I concur," Teal'c said.

General Hammond nodded his agreement. "Thor sent another message while you were gone," he said. "It's in the control room. We'll debrief at 0800 tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Welcome back." Hammond nodded at them and left the gate room.

"I'm sure the Colonel will come to understand about hope," Sam said as she headed for the control room with Daniel and Teal'c.

"I believe he already understands," Teal'c said.

"He's just not ready to admit it," Daniel added. "We just have to give him time."

* * *

"So what did Thor want?" Jack asked standing in the doorway of Daniel's office later that evening. 

Startled, Daniel looked up from some notes. "Oh, um, he was checking in. He wanted to know how things were going with the Zirdins. Sam, Teal'c and I filled him in. He promises to put in a good word for us when he gets a chance."

"Yeah?" Jack smiled and removed a pile of books and papers from a chair.

"Sounds like it could be a while though. Damn replicators?"

"They have no respect."

Daniel smiled. "And surprisingly they don't care."

"Sorry, I disappeared and left you guys with the cleanup."

"It's ok. Debriefing's in the morning. Eight, I think."

"Yeah, I know. I talked to Hammond."

"Am I interrupting?" Teal'c asked from the doorway.

"Not at all," Daniel said. "What's up?"

Teal'c glanced at Jack.

"Uh, I got some stuff… Dinner at eight? I'll tell Carter."

"Sure."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

"Come to call in your marker?" Daniel asked.

"I have."

"Just don't make me go fishing."

"I would never force such servitude upon you, Daniel Jackson."

"Good. So, what can I do for you?"

"I require assistance with this." Teal'c took a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket and handed it to Daniel.

"Wow, Teal'c," Daniel said reading the paper. "This, this is beautiful. What could you possibly need help with?"

"I have read that there is an old earth legend similar to this."

"Yeah," Daniel said scratching his head and rereading some of the words. "Yeah, I remember reading something like…" He got up from his desk and went to a shelf. He pulled out a book and turned to survey the room. "It might take a while to find," he said with a small laugh. "How soon do you want it?"

"Two and a half months."

"Oh, I'm sure I can find it by then."

"I wish to compile a group of similar stories from many cultures and planets to present to Rya'c on his next birthday."

"I thought Jaffa didn't give birthday gifts."

"It will be my first time doing so."

Daniel smiled. "Well, this is a very special start. I'm sure Rya'c will love it. Oh, you know, there's a story Nyan told me. And Sha're told me this story once about an Abydonian princess-"

"I would be grateful for you assistance, Daniel Jackson."

"Sure. You know, you didn't have to wait for me to owe you one, Teal'c. I would have been glad to help anyway."

Teal'c smiled the same way he had in that cell. "I know. However, I wanted to leave you guessing."

Daniel sighed and laughed. "The only drawback to hanging around Jack O'Neill."

Teal'c continued to smile.

"Hey, keep an eye on the clock, ok. Jack's had a rough couple of days. I don't want him to have to come drag us to dinner. And you know how I get lost sometimes."

"Indeed," Teal'c said in a tone reminiscent of every time he'd 'babysat' a lost Daniel. Of course, Daniel was already on his way to getting lost and didn't notice. But that was ok with Teal'c. He wanted this present for Rya'c to be memorable, and he knew he'd come to the right man for help.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. 


End file.
